Cause U
by nononyan
Summary: Hinata tahu betul posisinya seolah menggantikan sosok Ibu bagi Naruto dan kakak bagi Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana jika dua pemuda itu justru berebut menginginkan Hinata sepenuhnya? Tak ada kata mengalah. Tak ada kata menyerah. Selama Hinata ada, mereka akan baik-baik saja. NaruHinaSasu
1. Cause you

**'** **CAUSE YOU**

Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

 **M**

AU, Typo (s), **_OOC AKUT_**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-ONE-**

* * *

 _Hinata mengerjap perlahan. Langit masih mendung pagi ini. Rintik hujan belum mau mangkir meski aktifitas menuntut orang-orang keluar dari kediamannya yang hangat. Melindungi tubuh dibawah payung warna warni berbagai motif maupun polos._

 _Hawa dingin menusuk kulit Hinata yang telanjang. Pun menguar embun dan tetesan di jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Dibanyak tempat, uap panas mengepul dari berbagai cangkir berhiaskan ukiran berbedanya yang cantik. Seruput rasa manis, hambar, hingga pahit mengecap lidah yang membeku. Tersenyum tertawa bersama pasangan, kerabat, dan keluarga._

 _Hinata berbisik tak jelas secara tidak sadar. Pada dirinya sendiri. Pada dunia hampanya sendiri. Lirihnya mancabik hati dan pikiran. Memantul diempat sisi tembok yang membisu. Lama memberi jeda, mulai kembali bersuara. Lebih nyaring dan jelas._

 _Penekanan huruf 'S' yang dalam dan mematikan. Bibirnya terbuka, mengambangkan pada dua kata yang telah terucap. Lama membeku di posisinya hingga sadar, lantas menutup pelan._ Amethyst _nya menatap lurus pada kemasan minuman kaleng yang jatuh terguling. Nampaknya tak lagi berisi. Kosong serupa ekspresi Hinata saat ini._

 _"_ _Sampai kapan.."_

 _Jari jemarinya yang lentik namun kurus menelusuri kulit tubuhnya sendiri. Tak ada helai benang sama sekali kecuali seutas pita merah yang bergelung manis disekitar perut, lengan serta leher jenjangnya. Hinata meraih benda itu dengan gerakan lemah, menatapnya lama. Ikatan semalam telah terlepas menyisakan cetak biru yang memilukan._

 _"_ _Naru- to.."_

* * *

Surai pirang dan mencolok. Kulit, wajah, hingga posturnya- semua _sempurna_. Seragam putih berkerah abu-abu dengan lebel KIHS memadu membalut dadanya yang bidang. Bergerak seksi, menyisir menyibak asal rambutnya kebelakang, lewat jari jemarinya yang besar. Tersenyum miring membentuk seringaian seorang _bad boy_ sejati. Jahil, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada salah seorang gadis yang langsung jantungan di tempat.

"Jangan mulai lagi, _Dobe-_ "

"Yang tadi itu cantik, _Teme_." Balasnya cepat.

"CK!" si _dobe_ mengeluarkan jurus cengiran tanpa dosanya sambil terus menyejarkan langkah dengan si _Teme_ di sisi kanan. Meski teguran baru masuk ke telinga, nyatanya pemuda pirang satu itu masih saja menggoda beberapa siswi, bermodalkan senyum maut dan kerlingan nakal.

"Hoi, Sasuke. Aku ke kelasmu dulu."

"Hn. Hinata?"

" _Yeah_. Aku harus membuat perhitungan dengan si _bunny_ nakal yang satu itu." Sasuke melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya. Mendengus, lantas memutar bola matanya bosan. Tak berujar apapun lagi.

Derap langkah keduanya menyusuri koridor dan anak tangga. Kearah lantai dua dengan deretan pintu kelas berpapankan angka sebelas. Sasuke masuk lebih dulu setelah menemukan kelasnya, diikuti Naruto dibelakang. _Sapphire_ pemuda pirang menelusuri setiap inchi kelas, menemukan kursi _bunny_ _nya_ kosong tak berpenghuni. Hanya ada seonggok tas yang menggantung disisi meja.

"Hinata tidak ada di kelas, _dobe_."

"Kemana?"

"Hn. Aku bukan ibunya."

" Tidak lucu, Sasuke." Sasuke mendengus. _Siapa juga yang mau melucu._ Melengos ke kursinya dibaris kedua meja terbelakang, Naruto setia mengekori. Disepanjang jalan, tak henti-hentinya si pirang melirik senang pada begitu banyak siswi kelas Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh harap. Sembari ikut meletakkan tubuhnya diatas kursi, Naruto berkali-kali memastikan kedatangan Hinata. Melongokkan kepalanya lagi dan lagi, menghiraukan tatapan kesal bin sebal Sasuke yang makin menjadi. Naruto mengusiknya.

"Pergilah ke kelasmu."

"Malas."

"Kau menggangguku, _Dobe_."

"Dibagian mananya?"

"Tepat di mataku. Tenanglah sekali saja dan berhenti menderitkan meja, karena aku- _terganggu_." Naruto mengkeret. Sasuke telah mengeluarkan sinyal ketidaksukaannya. Berusaha mencairkan suasana sekaligus membalas kata-kata Sasuke dengan bersikap acuh saja, Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku _blazer_. Mendengus karena Hinata tidak membalas pesannya semalam bahkan sampai didetik ini.

 _'_ _Ugh.. sebal!'_

Men _scroll_ layar ponselnya berkali-kali, iseng. _Shappire_ itu mendelik menemukan suara tawa dari pintu. Itu Sakura Haruno. Menggandeng atau lebih tepatnya merangkul manja di lengan Hinata Hyuuga.

"Sasuke. Aku akan ke kelasku." Sasuke mengangguk paham tanpa beralih mata dari layar mp3 nya. Mulai memasang dua buah _headset_ ke telinga, menyalakan lagu kesukaannya dengan volume sedang, memejamkan mata sambil menyender rileks kesandaran kursi.

"Hinata- _chan_ , itu Naruto- _kun_."

"Uh?" Hinata mengikuti arah tunjuk dagu Sakura. Gadis _pinky_ itu bena- _itu_ Naruto.

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto- _kun_."

" _Ohayou,_ Sakura- _chan_."

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Naruto?" si pirang mendengus. Hinata menyapa saja tidak, malah terkesan menodong.

"Boleh?" Sakura gugup, segera melepas rangkulannya pada Hinata. Senyum manis yang semula Naruto ukir untuk Haruno, berubah seketika. Masam, terkesan tak suka untuk Hinata. Menarik si indigo hingga gadis itu pontang panting menyejarkan. Beberapa kali Hinata menoleh kebelakang, seolah meminta pertolongan yang berlebihan. Sakura tersenyum menguatkan sambil mengepal diudara.

"Semangat, Hinata.." ejanya tanpa suara.

.

.

.

BRUK

Lagi-lagi, Naruto membuat kurungan. Terlalu klasik, sama sekali tidak inovatif. Hinata tersenyum miring mengingat entah sudah kali keberapa, Naruto memojokkannya begini. Namun untuk lokasi, Hinata boleh mengakui bahwa ini yang pertama. Sebuah dinding pembatas area sekolah yang megah dengan lapangan terbuka untuk umum. Begitu sepi, karena jarang sekali murid mau kesana. Angker. Katanya.

"Ponselmu hilang?"

"Tidak."

"Rusak?"

"Tidak."

" _Low batt_?"

"Tidak."

"Pulsamu habis?"

"Tidak."

"Dipinjam teman-?"

"Tidak."

"Saudara-?"

"Tidak."

"Kelu-"

"Jangan menyebut kata itu." Naruto frustasi. Mencengkram rambut kuningnya kesal.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku kemarin!"

"Malas."

"A-apa?" Hinata membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Menghiraukan segala kemarahan Naruto yang makin jadi. Bahkan ketika pemuda itu membuka dua kancing atas seragam Hinata dengan tergesa, Hinata masih saja acuh tak peduli. Baru, ketika Naruto menunduk menempelkan hidung _bangir_ nya di ceruk leher Hinata, gadis itu mendorong wajah tan Naruto menjauh dengan telapak tangan. Ini penolakan? Naruto menyejarkan bola matanya dengan milik Hinata. Menuntut penjelasan dan jawaban arti gerakan Hinata yang terkesan tak mengijinkan. Hey, bukan sudah jelas jika Hinata memang tak mau?

"Jelaskan."

"Aku sedang malas, Naruto. Tidak dengan membalas pesanmu, juga dengan yang kau lakukan barusan. Lagipula, Sakura sekarang bisa kau dekati. Lihat tadi? Ia bahkan menyapamu. Usahaku memang _brilliant_. Sekarang tinggal giliranmu bermain. Aku sudah membentengi setiap lelaki yang mendekatinya. Jadi jalanmu mulus, kawan." Hinata menepuk-nepuk dada bidang si pirang sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Belum cukup? Bahkan ia mengangguk-angguk sambil memejamkan mata. Layaknya seorang bapak telah selesai menasehati anaknya.

"Kemarin kau menginap dimana?"

"Sasuke."

"A-AH!?"

"Sasuke. Aku kemarin menginap di apartemen, Uchiha-Sasuke."

"Kau bercanda 'kan?"

"Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya."

"Tapi- _kenapa_?"

"Selain karena aku yakin ia tak akan tertarik pada gadis macam rambo sepertiku- sama halnya denganmu, ia juga teman masa kecilku 'kan? Jadi- yah. Itu saja." Naruto tak yakin sejak kapan ia menahan napas mendengar untaian kata perkata Hinata.

"Hari ini kau pulang."

"Aku tak yakin, Naruto. Sasuke memintaku membuatkan Pai Tomat panggang malam nanti. Kenapa tak kau ajak, Sakura?" balasnya memberi solusi lain. Naruto lelah. Lelah harus membujuk Hinata yang jika sudah keras kepala begini.

"Aku jauh lebih butuh kau di rumahku."

"Untuk?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menarik garis senyum menggoda.

"Untuk membuatkanku, _makan mal-_ "

GLEPAK!

Serta merta Naruto meringisi kepalanya.

"Jangan menghancurkan usahaku selama ini, Naruto." Lama Naruto diam saja. Pemuda pirang itu sadar, ia memang telah salah karena menginginkan **_Mak comblangnya_** untuk terus mengawasi perkembangan ia dengan Sakura.

 _Cuph!_

Satu kecupan ringan nan gesit menyambut bibir Naruto yang tipis. Hinata menurunkan lagi kedua tungkai kakinya yang berjinjit. Menepuk bahu kokoh itu setelahnya.

"Hanya ini yang perlu kau tahu, kan? Sebentar lagi bel. Aku duluan."

"Ck!"

* * *

 **Malamnya..**

 _Hinata yakin, satu sekolah tak 'kan ada yang percaya, Uchiha Sasuke bisa bersikap seperti ini._

Hinata melirik kegiatan Sasuke sambil terus berdecak kesal. Bahkan tak sadar mengaduk tumisan bawang bombay dengan agak kasar. Menyambar satu mangkuk ayam yang telah dipotong dadu, lantas mencampurnya- tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari gerak gerik ala- ala Sasuke dibalik wajan penggorengan.

"Iris tomatnya dengan benar, _bodoh_!" Hinata mematikkan kompor. Mengambil waktu, memukuli Sasuke beringas. Bukannya kesal, Sasuke justru tertawa keras. Gadis itu cemberut. Menarik satu pisau lagi dari tempatnya, mencontohkan pada si yang katanya JENIUS untuk mengiris dengan benar.

"Jangan terlalu cepat. Aku tak bisa, Hinata!" tegur Sasuke agak kesal.

"Si jenius yang bodoh." Sasuke mendelik, Hinata membalasnya dengan senyum miring menantang plus raut tanpa dosa. Sasuke kalah. Ditatap seperti itu hanya Hinata yang mampu melakukannya.

"Sana! Nyalakan kembali kompornya. Aduk ayam itu hingga berubah warna."

"Hnnnnn-" Sasuke sempat mengacak rambut Hinata sebelum berpindah posisi.

"Tadi kau yang mengikat rambutku, sekarang kau juga yang menghancurkannya."

"Biar kubetulkan lagi." balasnya cepat.

"Cepatlah." Sasuke menarik lepas ikat rambut Hinata hingga untaiannya tergerai mempesona. Cekatan menggelung membentuk cepolan asal namun terkesan _seksi._ Sesekali jahil merasakan kehalusan kulit tengkuk Hinata- _sengaja_ di jari jemarinya sedang gadis itu asik mengiris.

"Sudah."

"Hn. Cepat sana panaskan kompor."

"Yah.."

.

.

.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih aku boleh menginap di apartemenmu ."lontar Hinata sambil mengunyah makanannya. Melirik Sasuke di samping kiri kursi meja makan kecil yang tersedia. Pemuda itu menurunkan kecepatan mengunyahnya. Melambat, mendengarkan Hinata bicara tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari irisan pai yang telah tercabik cabik. Agaknya, gadis itu sedang meminta ijin untuk pamit.

"Aku akan pulang ke tempat Naruto."

"Malam ini?"

"Hn. Malam ini."

"Dia sudah besar, Hinata."

"Aku tahu."

"Menginaplah semalam lagi." Hinata mendengus. Dari nadanya, jelas Sasuke sedang memaksa dengan bumbu-bumbu menuntut.

"Tidak bisa."

"Katakan dimana letak tidak bisanya." Hinata diam menemukan Sasuke memulai aksi tidak suka nya. Lihat bagaimana si Uchiha meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya dengan kasar agak dibanting.

"..."

"Disini posisiku dengan Naruto sama. Kami berdua teman masa kecilmu, Hinata. Bagilah waktumu untukku juga." Hinata terkekeh geli. Mulai menyuarakan tawanya yang tertahan hingga mengeras.

"Kau berbicara seolah aku akan pergi lagi, Sasuke. Tenangkan dirimu.."

"Aku memang takut, jika kau berinisiatif untuk pergi lagi." Hinata berangsur menghentikan tawanya.

* * *

TBC

Yosh! Ini fic baru. Hhe-

Moga suka ..

gomen, lagi agak gak mood buat bikin hinata mellowwww. hehe. jadi Bitter kemungkinan ditunda untuk beberapa waktu ^^ *bungkuk2

Jangan hukum author karena buat fic baruuuu~!

salam unyu

Nononyan


	2. That's you

**'** **CAUSE YOU**

Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

 **M**

AU, Typo (s), **_OOC AKUT_**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-TWO-**

* * *

Hinata memarkir motor _sport_ nya di garasi. Salah satu tempat yang ia kenali dengan begitu baik. Puluhan? Ratusan? Rasanya telah ribuan kali ia memarkir kendaraan beroda duanya disana. Mendengus melirik satu buah motor lain dengan dua paduan warna agak mencolok- _hitam metalik dan kuning_ \- yang telah dimodif sedemikian rupa. Tak hanya motor, bertengger manis dua buah mobil kelas super yang keberadaanya masih dianggap begitu spesial diatas kasar dan hitamnya papan jalanan. Sebut saja _Lykan Hypersport_ dan _Bugatti Veyron_.

Hinata membuka helmnya cepat, menggantungkan salah satu benda pelindung tersebut diatas kaca spion kiri. Keringat dingin menempeli pelipis juga tengkuk hingga anak rambutnya agak basah. Mengerucut sedikit, lantas turun dari dudukkannya.

 _Drrrtt drrrtt_

Hinata menyambar ponselnya dari saku. Menarik sudut bibirnya keatas- _meski sedikit_ , setelah tahu siapa pengirimnya. _Sasuke._

 ** _Sudah sampai?_**

 **Ya.**

Memasukan benda itu kembali kedalam saku, memulai langkahnya mendekati kediaman bergaya _Mediterania klasik_ dengan tiga lantai menjulang keatas. Agak terkejut menemukan Kyuubi- _peliharaan Naruto_ \- berlari menerjangnya dari belakang. Untung gadis itu tak sampai jatuh tersungkur mencium teras.

" _Ouch_! Kini kau berhasil membuatku terkejut, Kyuu _-kun.._ "

"AW AW! Ek-ek-ek.." lihat, dia ber* _gekkering_ sekarang. Hinata sempat memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat karena suara lengkingan hewan itu terlalu menyiksa diawal. Sudah tahu binatang apa? Hinata agak meringis mengaku Naruto memelihara seekor rubah. Tapi toh, binatang itu begitu setia pada majikannya, mungkin lebih kepada karena faktor pemeliharaan yang sudah sedari lama. Perhitungan Hinata mungkin sekitar lima tahunan. Dimulai sejak- entahlah, bayi?

"Ayahmu didalam?" rubah itu diam saja. _Tumben._ Menatap Hinata dengan ekspresinya yang lucu. Gemas, gadis itu mengusap-usap wajah Kyuubi hingga hewan itu menutup matanya senang.

"Kurasa aku harus memastikannya sendiri." Hinata bangun dari posisi jongkoknya. Berdiri, berbalik dan terpekik menemukan Naruto tengah berkacak pinggang dengan senyum miring menggoda.

"Terkejut?"

"Cih!"

"Aku tahu kau akan datang." Hinata membenarkan kalimat itu dalam hati, namun memberi ekspresi menantang seakan mematahkan dugaan Naruto."Jangan mengelak, Hinata. Ekspresimu lucu sekali, kau tahu? Harusnya tadi kurekam atau kupotret saja sekalian."

"Baiklah. Aku lebih baik kembali ke-"

"Jangan macam-macam." Potong Naruto cepat. Menarik lengan Hinata kedalam rumahnya.

"Lagi-lagi bersikap otoriter."

"Hmh.." diam-diam Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya keatas.. Merubah genggaman tadi, menautkan jari jemari besarnya pada milik Hinata. Gadis itu tak menolak. Toh, mereka sering melakukannya.

"Duduklah. Aku ambilkan minum dulu." Hinata mengangguk. Melepas jaketnya, menampilkan kaus longgar berwarna hijau toska tanpa lengan. Menyender pada sandaran sofa empuk, setelah memperbaiki gumpalan asal yang Sasuke buat tadi. Sebab helm yang ia kenakan, karya si bungsu Uchiha kini hancur.

"Ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku kenyang dengan pai yang kubuat dengan Sasuke tadi.."

"..."

Hinata merogoh-rogoh saku jaketnya, mencari benda tipis berukuran tujuh inchi. Ketemu. Mulai menyalakan layar, membentuk pola sebagai kunci keamanannya dan menemukan satu buah pesan balasan.

"Jadi kau benar-benar membuatkan si _teme_ , pai?"

"Hn. _Yeah.._ " balas Hinata sekenanya. Biji _amethyst_ cantik itu asik menelusuri jempolnya diatas tuts tuts _keyPad_.

 ** _Aku akan menculikmu lain kali_**

 **Coba saja.**

"Minumlah." Hinata meraih minuman yang disodorkan. Sebuah minuman kaleng dingin sejenis bir, lantas bergumam terima kasih. Naruto mengangguk sekali. Menduduki kursi tepat disamping Hinata. Ikut menyenderkan kepalanya ke senderan, melirik gadis yang bahkan belum juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

"Kau benar-benar kenyang?"

"Hm?"

"Aku tanya apa kau benar-benar kenyang?" Hinata mengangguk agak bingung.

"I~ya?"

"Hmh. Begitu..."

".."

"Hinata, perutku sakit.." rengeknya manja.

"Ramen?"

"Kurasa." Hinata mendengus. Menepuk paha sebagai gerakan _non verbal_ menyuruh Naruto meletakkan kepala diatasnya. Pemuda itu segera membaringkan tubuhnya, bergerak cepat mengikuti instruksi. Menyamankan diri dengan menempelkan wajahnya pada perut ramping Hinata. Meletakkan minuman diatas meja, gadis itu juga tak lupa menaruh ponselnya.

"Bagian mana?"

"Sini.." arah Naruto pada salah satu bagian perutnya. Hinata memutar bola mata, bosan. Mulai meraba-raba perut _sixpack_ Naruto, sesuai tempat yang tadi pemuda kuning itu tunjuk. Mengusapnya lembut.

"Bernyanyilah.."

"Hn."

 _Hey, gadis cantik.._

 _Apakah kau kekasihku?_

 _Berikan aku penawarmu._

 _Tangan lembutmu meresapi kulit kasarku.._

 _Belai aku dalam hangatnya._

 _Kecup aku, kasih.._

 _Beri yang kau punya_

 _Biarkan aku memilikinya seorang sa-_

"Kau tahu, aku paling tak tahan dengan lagu itu." Hinata mendengus. _Mau nya apa sih!_

"Bukankah kau begitu menggilai liriknya?"

"Terlalu gila malah." Hinata menunduk menemukan Naruto menggeser posisi tubuhnya hingga kini telentang. Mengernyit kesal. Jemari Hinata masih bertengger pada perut Naruto, berhenti mengusap. Saling menatap dalam hening hingga pemuda kuning itu menarik tengkuk Hinata mendekat. Mulai menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata yang kecil. Melumat dan memagutnya lembut. Bertarung lidah hingga berebut _saliva_ lawannya. Berdecap menggaung indah. Hinata itu tak tinggal diam, ia menaikkan rabaan telapak tangannya, membelai dada bidang Naruto. Merasakan kehangatan, degup jantung serta rongga paru-parunya yang naik turun.

"Hinata.." Gadis itu tersenyum dalam ciuman maut yang Naruto beri. Melepas pagutan Naruto tanpa permisi didua detik setelahnya. Jelas saja pemuda itu kecewa.

"Aku mengantuk. Bangunlah." Hinata sudah akan bangkit bahkan sebelum Naruto memberi persetujuan.

"Tidur di kamarku."

"Hn."

* * *

"Hinata- _chan_!"

"Eh? Ohayou, Sakura- _chan_."

"Agak telat, yah?"

"Um. Hehe." Sakura balas tersenyum lebar. Keduanya mulai larut dalam obrolan ringan sembari menyusuri koridor mengenai acara televisi malam tadi. Hinata mengaku tidak menonton apa yang Sakura tonton. Namun menyesal karena itu berarti ia telah melewatkan konser _group band favorite_ nya yang ditayangkan secara _live_.

"Agh! Harusnya kau lihat bagaimana Gaara- Eh? _Ohayou_ , Naruto." Pemuda kuning itu tersentak, menoleh pada siapa yang menghentikan langkahnya. Tersenyum lebar agak gugup sambari mengantungi kunci mobilkedalam saku celana.

"Yosh! Aku duluan. Naruto. Jaga Sakura dan antar ke kelas dengan utuh." Naruto mendengus namun mengangguk mengiyakan. _Shappire_ nya mengekori Hinata yang menjauh dan hilang ditikungan.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" Sakura mengangguk senang.

.

.

.

"Ish kembalikan, Kiba!" Hinata beringas mengejar Kiba yang jahil membawa ikat rambutnya. Beberapa siswa laki-laki bahkan sampai bengong menatap tampilan Hinata dengan geraian rambutnya yang berkilauan. Didetik dan dimenit-menit gadis tomboy menjelma bak bidadari.

Kalau tidak ada tatapan maut yang Hinata tujukan, mungkin seluruh adam yang menghuni kelasnya sudah memberikan godaan ini itu.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan, Kiba!"

"Ayo manis, kejar ak-"

"CK! Kembalikan padanya, Inuzuka." Pantas saja bulu kuduk Kiba merinding, menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah kebelakang, ia berhasil menemukan sumbernya. Uchiha Sasuke. Berdiri tepat dibelakang Hinata, diambang pintu. Nampaknya pemuda itu barusaja kembali dari toilet.

"Hn. Seperti biasa, kau selalu mengganggu kesenangan orang lain, Sasuke." gumamnya kesal, sedang meski Sasuke mendengar, ia tak peduli sama sekali.

" _Kore._ " Hinata menarik sudut bibir kanannya keatas. Menyeringai menang. Menyambar ikat rambutnya, menaikkan sebelah alis, ia mendaratkan cubitan penuh siksa disisi perut Kiba. Sontak saja pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik di pipi itu uring-uringan menahan ngilu dan perih luar biasa.

"Hiaish!" gemas, Hinata memelintirnya lebih dalam.

"Rasakan! Kau seharusnya-"

"Hinata. Ikut aku."

"Aku belum puas, Sasuke."

"Hinata!" Sasuke sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik. Hinata tahu itu dan dengan patuh mengikuti langkah besarnya dibelakang, meninggalkan Kiba yang merengek-rengek kesakitan pada Lee.

.

.

.

.

"Ada ap-"

"Kemarikan ikat rambut itu." Hinata patuh mengulurkan ikat rambutnya.

"Berbaliklah." Lagi-lagi Hinata patuh saja. Sasuke mulai menarik juntaian rambut Hinata keatas. Menyisiri kehalusannya dengan jari jemari. Membentuk ikatan longgar yang manis.

"Aku tak suka orang-orang melihat kau dengan rambut tergerai."

"Aku tahu, aku pasti seperti sadako. .."

"Hn. Seperti sadako. Jadi Cukup, hantui aku saja." Hinata mengangguk anggukkan kepala meski tak sepenuhnya mengerti.

"UH? Sasuke..." Hinata terdorong halus ke dinding. Dengan gerakan lembut, Sasuke menyapukan lidahnya di tengkuk Hinata. Menjilati keringat yang menguar aroma seksi darinya. Menyesap dan menggigitinya pelan hingga berbekas merah. Hinata berusaha melawan namun Sasuke makin mengeratkan kedua pergelangan tangannya untuk terus menempel pada dinding. Bahkan tubuh tegapnya makin meringseki punggung Hinata. Gemetar hangat sang gadis, serta dengup jantung keras Sasuke menyatu erat.

Kembali menjilati bekas sesapannya, lidah itu bergerak menggelitiki telinga belakang Hinata. Mengulum daun telinganya yang kecil, menyedot dan kembali menggigitinya gemas.

"Sasuke.."

"Diamlah sebentar.." Hinata memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat kala lidah itu bergerak lagi kedepan dan turun. Menyesap urat nadinya yang berdenyut. Menyeringai setelah tahu efeknya pada si tunggal Hyuuga . Gadis itu agak lemas sekarang.

"Sudah." Sasuke mengakhiri kegiatan tersebut dengan satu buah kecupan ringan yang lembut, di sesapannya yang terakhir. _Onyx_ nya menelusuri jejak air liur yang mengkilat basah dengan bangga. Lagi, dengan beberapa tanda agak kemerahan disana.

"Lain kal-"

 _Duagh!_

Sasuke melirik cepat pada siku Hinata yang menonjok ulu hatinya.

"Aish! _Ittai_.."

"Dasar Mesum! Rasakan!"

.

.

.

Delapan belas murid dalam satu kelas. Suasana belajar mengajar nampak biasa. Menerangkan, mengangguk-menggeleng, mengerjakan soal, mengoreksi dan _tada_ \- sejumlah angka didapat. Besar kecil menentukan kedepannya. Menentukan statusmu sebagai _si_ berkualitas atau sebaliknya. _Bermain angka_ -

Hinata bertopang dagu sambil menuliskan rumus, melirik Sasuke yang juga bertopang dagu sambil memejamkan mata. Dan kalau dilihat baik-baik, ada sepasang _headset_ menyumpali telinganya yang agak tertutup rambut. Posisinya yang tak terlalu terlihat, memang begitu strategis.

"Dasar _jenius.._ " gumamnya.

Disudut lain, Hinata bisa lihat Sakura menunduk dengan telapak tangan dibawah meja, bergerak-gerak. Jelas sekali jempolnya tengah bermain diatas tuts _KeyPad_ ponsel.

Mengamati yang lain lagi, Hinata kedapatan pemandangan lucu dimana Kiba masih memegangi sisi perutnya. Meringis sesekali sedang tangan yang lain, rajin menuliskan hal serupa dengan yang Hinata tulis.

"Kasihan.." Hinata boleh bergumam kasihan, namun lihat ekspresinya. Tersenyum lebar bak iblis kegirangan. Matanya menyipit memperjelas letak kesakitan Kiba.

 _TRAK-_

Hinata tersentak.

"YOSH! Cukup untuk hari ini. Tugas dikumpulkan seminggu lagi, serta persiapkan diri kalian untuk kuis besok. Selamat siang."

"Siang.." Asuma _sensei_ berbalik meninggalkan kelas yang seluruh muridnya membungkuk hormat secara serentak. Selang beberapa detik, bel pulang berbunyi, Hinata merogoh saku mendapati ponselnya bergetar. Mengernyit menemukan satu buah pesan singkat dari Naruto.

"Hinata- _chan_... Naruto mengajakku pergi sepulang ini. Kau mau ikut?"

Hinata menoleh pada Sakura. Mengamati lawan bicaranya yang telah selesai membereskan meja dan kini berdiri menenteng tas di bahu.

 _Terjawab sudah, dengan siapa Sakura berkomunikasi tadi._

"Ah- tidak. Aku harus kesuatu tempat. Hhe-"

"Begitu kah? Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin kau ikut."

"Pergilah, Sakura. Maaf, aku tidak bisa meng _cancel_ ini."

"Hmh..baiklah, aku duluan. Jaa-"

"Jaa.." Hinata terus mengamati Sakura yang telah hilang dibalik pintu kelas, beralih mengamati lagi pesan singkat dari Naruto.

 ** _Doakan aku.._**

Gadis itu tersenyum setelahnya. Tak sadar sepasang mata terus mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

 **Pasti.**

* * *

Hinata memasuki kediaman Naruto sambil menenteng sebuah _paper bag_ bertuliskan Bonbon Bakery. Tersenyum lebar sambil terus bersenandung kecil. Ia ingat Naruto selalu suka roti-roti yang dibuat tempat itu sejak dulu. Berhubung beberapa hari yang lalu Hinata menolak ajakannya, mungkin dengan ini Naruto akan senang.

Pukul sebelas malam, Naruto pasti _ngomel ngomel_. Hinata barusaja selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang diberi Asuma _sensei_ meski baru setengahnya. Kembali soal Naruto, pemuda satu itu paling tak suka jika Hinata pulang terlalu larut. Bahkan sekarang saja Hinata bisa membayangkan bagaimana si pirang akan memulai _pidato_ dan _wawancara_ nya nanti. Memikirkannya, Hinata geleng-geleng dengan kekehan geli.

" _Tadai_ -"

Hinata menyesal. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja ia menerima tawaran Tenten menginap. Si cepol china itu khawatir terjadi sesuatu di jalan jika Hinata nekat pulang. Lagi, Hinata membawa motor. Hilang sudah bayang-bayang akan Naruto yang mengomelinya ini itu. Toh, si pirang tengah asik memagut bibir Sakura yang duduk diatas pangkuannya. Sofa yang kemarin ia dan Naruto gunakan. Decapan menggaung mesra disertai lenguhan-lenguhan nikmat.

Hinata sadar satu hal. Ia tak boleh berada di rumah Naruto! Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh tahu ia tinggal dengan si pirang. Untuk Sasuke, ia pengecualian. Jadi dengan hati-hati ia berbalik mudur. Kembali keluar.

"Huh..! Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang dulu si! _Baka! Baka! Baka!_ Kalau aku ketahuan, bagaimana! Dasar!" Hinata mencak mencak. Sambil memeriksa ponselnya yang ternyata memang tak ada satupun pesan peringatan dari Naruto masuk. _Sialan!_

Menyalakan motornya kembali, dengan cepat ia melesat meninggalkan kediaman Naruto yang megah.

"Sepertinya aku harus menginap di hotel malam ini. Hah- uangku yang malang.."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Perbandingan Naruhina : Sasuhina sama. Untuk sekarang. Author sendiri belum yakin buat condong kearah salah satunya. Maklum, selama ini aku buat fic SH terus. Ehehehe. mungkin setelah beberapa chapter akan kelihatan bedanya.

Yosh ini chap 2 nya.

MAKASIH SEMUA YANG UDAH BACA... HUA GAK NYANGKA nyampe di follow sama fav. hehehehe

Salam ketjup

Nononyan


	3. On You

**'** **CAUSE YOU**

Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

 **M**

AU, Typo (s), **_OOC AKUT_**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-THREE-**

* * *

 _Hinata kecil meremas erat ujung rok_ spandex _ibunya. Melirik takut-takut pada bocah laki-laki didepan sana. Bagaimana tidak takut jika yang menatap, seolah-olah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Makin menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik kedua kaki jenjang sang ibu, Hinata kecil tak sadar jika yang menatapnya juga menyorot ingin tahu. Ia tertarik ingin melihat raut dan wajah Hinata sepenuhnya._

 _"_ _K-kaa-san.. Hinata takut.."Bisik Hinata lirih._

 _"_ _E-? Tidak kah dia tampan, sayang? Dia seusiamu, Hinata. Benar begitu bukan, Itachi-_ san _?"Itachi mengangguk-angguk semangat dengan telapak tangan memainkan helaian racuk sang adik._

 _"_ _Um. Sasuke, dia cantik ya? Ah- seandainya aku kembali diusiamu, sudah kupinang ia jadi seorang istri."_

 _"_ _Istri..?" ujar Hinata dan Sasuke bersamaan. Ibu Hinata dan Itachi tertawa melihat keluguan dua bocah tersebut. Sedang yang ditertawakan kini berani saling menatap, menyelami kontrasnya warna mata masing-masing._

 _"_ _Ne- Itachi-_ san _, terimalah. Bibi dan Hinata yang membuatnya."Itachi menunduk mengamati bingkisan persegi yang disodorkan. Meraih lantas mengintip sedikit isinya. Sebentuk kue dihiasi parutan keju disana sini. Ditambah beberapa kacang mete panggang sebagai pemanis._

 _"_ _Hua- aromanya saja sudah nikmat. Terima kasih bi. Kau juga, Hina-_ chan _."_

 _"_ _N-ne- Dou-ita- Itachi-_ n-nii.." _Sasuke tertegun menatap rona merah pada kedua pipi pualam Hinata. Penasaran, bagaimana bisa wajah itu berubah warna begitu saja. Hingga tak sadar menunjuk pipi itu dengan jarinya._

Halus sekali.

 _"_ _A-ah?!" sontak saja Hinata terpekik kaget._

 _"_ _Kau- kenapa pipimu bisa berubah warna?" Hinata kecil tidak membalas lontaran penuh tanya itu. Terlalu sibuk menyeimbangkan panas pada kedua pipinya yang makin menjadi._

 _"_ _E-etto-"_

Drrrtt!

 _Hikaru- ibu Hinata- meraih ponselnya dari saku. Agak mendesah gelisah setelah membaca isi pesan yang masuk._

 _"_ _Hinata. Kita pulang, sayang?"_

 _"_ _U-um.."_

 _"_ _Ayo katakan selamat tinggal?"_

 _"_ _J-jaa Sasuke-_ k-kun, _I-itachi-_ nii.." _Itachi agak gugup mendapati Hinata yang membungkuk sopan. Jelas sekali bocah kecil itu dididik dengan begitu baik hingga bertata krama dengan sempurna meski agak malu-malu._

 _"_ _Kami permisi, Itachi-_ san _. Terima kasih telah menerima kedatangan kami sebagai warga baru."_

 _"_ _Ah- tidak masalah. Benar bukan, Sasuke?" Sasuke mengangguk sekali tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Hinata. Terpesona. "Hina-_ chan- _mampir lagi kesini, yah?"_

 _"_ _U-um.."Hinata kembali mendapatkan rona merahnya._

 _Sepulang Hinata dan ibunya, Sasuke tak pernah berhenti memikirkan wajah gadis yang bisa berubah warna itu, Dimana ada rasa penasaran bagaimana cara kerjanya. Jadi malamnya ia berlari ke kamar Itachi sambil membawa-bawa buku bergambar dengan napas terengah._

 _"_ _Nii-_ san _, kapan ia kemari lagi?!" todongnya gemas. Itachi membalik kursi kerjanya, bergumam sembari mengusap-usap dagu. Berpikir lama dengan maksud yang tak lain menjahili Sasuke. Lihat, bocah itu kini berlari kearahnya sambil menarik-narik pakaian Itachi. Mendesak._

 _"_ _Ne., kau menyukainya?"_

 _"_ _UM. Aku penasaran bagaimana pipinya berubah warna."_

 _"_ _Ahahaha. Jadi kau penasaran pada itu?"Sasuke mengangguk._

 _"_ _Itu artinya ia sedang malu, Sasuke.."_

 _"_ _Malu?"_

 _"_ _Um. Manis bukan?" Sasuke mengangguk semangat. Mencatat artian perubahan itu dalam ingatan. Jadi- Hinata tadi malu?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Satu pertanyaan berlanjut pada pertanyaan yang lain._

* * *

Hinata menenggak minuman yang didapatnya dari salah satu _vending machine_ . Merogoh sakunya yang bergetar, sambil menoleh kesana kemari, mencari-cari hotel yang dimaksud Lee. Berdecak kasar karena belum juga ketemu. Melirik jam di ponselnya, ia meringis. Sudah masuk pukul dua belas lebih seperempat! Hey, ia masih harus sekolah besok!

Dengan gerakan lemah, gadis itu menggeser tombol hijau. Menempelkan benda itu ke telinga, namun segera dijauhkannya kembali.

Meringis memegangi cupingnya yang tertembus hantaman suara Sasuke di sebrang.

 _"_ _Kau dimana?!"_

"Ditempat Naruto."

 _"_ _Jangan bohong! Naruto barusaja menghubungiku."_

"Eh?"

 _"_ _Katakan. Sekarang. Juga."_

"Huft ya ya ya.."

 _"_ _..."_

"Jangan berteriak lagi! kupingku sakit, Sasuke!"

 _"Hn."_

Panggilan diputus.

"Huh! Dasar pantat ayam, _baka!_ " teriaknya sambil meremas kuat ponsel dalam genggaman.

 _Tut tut_

"Eh?"

PLASH!

 _Low batt._

"Ck! Mati segala, lagi." Agak kasar, Hinata memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku. Menenggak minumannya hingga tandas, melempar asal botol yang semula berisi minuman jus itu hingga masuk dengan sempurna kedalam tong sampah. Mulai menyalakan mesin motornya lagi, melesat pergi.

.

.

.

 _"_ _L-laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.."Hinata berbisik sambil berjongkok menyejari bocah laki-laki yang terduduk menangis menyender pada pohon tua. Bocah itu menutupi seluruh wajahnya dilipatan tangan, terisak lirih._

 _"_ _H-hey?" Hinata barusaja akan menyentuh bocah itu dengan jari telunjuk, ketika si bocah menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya basah oleh air mata namun nyalang penuh amarah._

 _"_ _Kenapa begitu?! Aku kehilangan ibuku! Bagaimana aku tidak menangis!" Hinata agak terjengkang. Buru-buru berdiri dan mengambil jarak selangkah menjauh. Ketakutan. Jelas saja, ia dimarahi dan dibentak oleh seorang yang bahkan belum ia kenal siapa namanya. Namun dengan tekad entah dari mana, ia masih berdiri disana meski agak gemetar._

 _"_ _K-kau mau ini? Kaa-san ku bilang, kalau sedang sedih, m-makanan manis bisa membuat tersenyum lagi.." Bocah pirang mengamati kue mini berlapiskan krim cantik dengan hiasan buah jeruk diatasnya. Hinata memang dibekali berpotong-potong kue itu oleh Hikaru tadi. Berhubung masih bersisa, jadi ia ingat dan berinisiatif membaginya._

 _"_ _Apa itu dari Bonbon bakery?"Hinata menunduk mengamati kotak bekalnya. Balas mengangguk._

 _"_ _Um. K-kau tahu tempat itu?"_

 _"_ _Um. Aku~ suka tempat itu." Hinata berani mengambil langkahnya lagi. Lain dengan yang tadi, kini kaki kecilnya maju kedepan mendekati Naruto. Tas sekolahnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti. Kembali menurunkan tubuhnya, duduk melipat kedua kakinya kebelakang menghadap si pirang._

 _"_ _Ne? Benarkah? A-aku juga suka."_

 _"_ _Kalau boleh, aku mau kue itu."tunjuk Naruto dengan dagu._

 _"_ _T-tentu. Kau boleh memakannya." Lemah, Hinata mendorong kotak bekalnya kearah Naruto._

 _"_ _Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu."_

 _"_ _Hi-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. S-senang bertemu denganmu j-juga, Naruto.."_

 ** _Kawaii.._**

 _"_ _Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau murid pindahan ya?"_

 _"_ _I-iya.. aku- a-aku barusaja pindah dua hari yang lalu.." Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil mengunyah kue pemberian Hinata. Meski jejak air matanya masih ada, namun bocah lelaki itu tak lagi terisak. Justru kini tersenyum cerah hingga pipi Hinata merona malu._

 _"_ _Hinata, boleh aku menyenderkan kepalaku di bahumu"_

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _"_ _Kemarilah.."Naruto menepuk-nepuk lahan sisi kanannya yang kosong. Meminta Hinata untuk datang dan duduk disampingnya._

 _Tanpa banyak bicara, Hinata kecil merangkak mendekati pohon. Duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Melirik-lirik Naruto yang telah menyenderkan kepala. Wangi jeruk dari surai itu mengingatkan Hinata pada jus yang diminumnya sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi._

 _"_ _Berjanjilah besok kau akan kemari lagi. Aku menunggumu.."_

 _"_ _U-umh.."_

* * *

 ** _Ting tong._**

Cklek!

"Kau membuatku khawatir, _bodoh_!"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Hinata!" Hinata terkekeh, candaannya barusan menurunkan kerutan kesal Sasuke yang menakutkan. Ia dengan agak setengah terpaksa, mengikuti instruksi dagu Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam apartemen yang barusaja dua hari lalu ia tinggali.

"Hah- aku lelah sekali, _kami –sama_..."

 _BRUK-_!

Gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya telungkup diatas sofa empuk dengan sekali hentakan keras. Sasuke geleng-geleng lantas mendekati dapur meraih dua cangkir berbahan kramik dan dua kemasan minuman instan. Menyeduh serbuknya dengan kucuran air panas, mengaduk hingga aroma susu coklat menguar lembut. Tak hanya itu, ia juga membawa beberapa cemilan kecil kesukaan Hinata yang selalu disediakannya dalam lemari.

"Lee menyebalkan. Sialan! Pembohong! Aku bodoh sekali percaya kata-katanya. Cih! Hotel apanya! Lihat nanti, akan kuberi pelajaran si batok mengkilap yang satu itu." Hinata meracau tidak jelas sambil memukul mukuli sofa.

"Kenapa kau tak kembali kesini?!"

"Aku malas." Asal sekenanya. Hinata perlahan bangkit dari sofa, meraih minuman hangat yang disodorkan Sasuke. "UH- wanginya.." Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil menyesapi minumannya.

"Hn."

"Aku tak pernah tahu susu bisa seenak ini, Sasuke.."

"Kalau kau terus berada disini, kujamin minuman itu akan selalu tersedia."

"Cih! Aku tak bisa disogok hanya dengan segelas susu." Jelas saja ungkapan Hinata menarik sudut kanan bibir Sasuke. Pemuda itu tahu betul Hinata akan berucap demikian.

"Kau mau mandi?"

"Um. Aku berkeringat meski anginnya begitu dingin tadi." Balas Hinata bangkit dari sofa setelah meletakkan minumannya diatas meja. Meraih handuk yang tergantung dekat pintu dan masuk begitu saja kedalam kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyesapi minumannya.

 _Minuman milik Hinata._

"Rasanya lebih manis punyamu.." Sasuke memainkan telunjuknya di bibir gelas, meraba-raba letak dimana Hinata menyentuhkan bibirnya tadi. "Aku iri padamu, gelas.."

.

.

.

 _Cklek._

Meski samar wangi sabun menguar mengikuti tubuh Hinata yang barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Film horror?"

"Hn." Sudah jelas kan? Lihat saja bagaimana hantu dalam layar televisi itu melayang-layang menakuti tokoh utamanya. Dasar Hinata, _baka!_

"Oh. Kupikir, sinetron." Sasuke mendelik, Hinata terkekeh geli sambil mengacak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Kemarilah." Hinata mengangguk, melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya mendekati Sasuke di ruang TV. Mencomot _seenaknya_ \- setoples makan ringan yang semula bertengger diatas paha pemuda itu.

"Bajumu yang ini terlalu kecil, Sasuke.."

"Hn."

"CK!" Hinata menaikkan kedua kakinya ke sofa melirik Sasuke, mendengus. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu menghiraukan keluhannya.

 _DRRTTT!_

"Kau tak mau mengangkatnya, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke melirik sekilas kesamping. Pada ponselnya yang terus bergetar , namun enggan untuk mengangkat panggilan yang masuk. Gantian, ia melirik Hinata. Gadis itu jelas menautkan alisnya agak bingung.

"Itu- dari Naruto?"

"Hn."

"Biar aku yang angkat! Ponselku mati dan-" Sasuke mendorong Hinata yang memajukan tubuhnya hendak meraih benda itu. Menimpa keelokkannya yang kini terbaring telentang. Setoples makanan itu tumpah berserakan mengenai karpet berbulu, karena Hinata bahkan belum sempat menaruhnya. Sasuke sendiri tak sadar apa yang membuatnya mampu berbuat demikian. Ini hanya sebentuk gerak refleknya, mengungkap betapa ia tak suka dengan yang Hinata lakukan barusan.

"Kenapa, Hinata?!"

"Sasuke. Bangun! Kau- berat!" Hinata mencengkram bahu Sasuke yang justru makin menimpa- _kan_ tubuhnya diatas tubuh gadis itu. Hinata menemukan kedua payudaranya terhimpit, tertekan, keras dan bidangnya dada Sasuke.

 _BRUK!_

Sasuke menjatuhkan diri sepenuhnya sekarang. Memeluk erat Hinata dengan napasnya yang terengah tiba-tiba.

"Jangan pergi..."

"Sasuk-"

" _Onegai_!" teriakan tertahan tepat dicuping serta getar tubuh besar itu membuat sang gadis segera menurunkan kelopak matanya. Memejamkan mata. Hinata merasakan bening bulir hangat jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sasuke. Menyentak kulit bahunya yang terbuka. Gadis itu terenyuh. Sasuke makin dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya seakan ia begitu takut.

"Kau merindukan _nya_..?" bisik Hinata lirih. Mengusap helai rambut Sasuke dengan sayang. Balas melingkarkan kedua lengannya, memeluk Sasuke dalam hening.

" _Sangat_.."

"Tidurlah.. aku tak kan kemanapun.."

"Berjanjilah!"

"Aku janji." Secepat kilat Sasuke mengganti posisinya. Memiringkan tubuhnya juga Hinata serta memeluk dalam hangat yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"SIALAN!"

 _PRANG!_

Naruto terengah-engah. Barusaja ia menghancurkan seisi meja makan dengan beringas. Melirik kearah ruang tamu, mendapati _paper bag_ bertuliskan Bonbon bakery teronggok begitu saja.

"Bodoh!" Naruto bahkan dengan kesal menendang kursi kayu hingga jatuh terpental beberapa meter.

"Kenapa kau tak masuk saja, _baka_! Biarkan Sakura mengetahui bahwa kau tinggal bersamaku! Sialan! Aku muak , padamu, Hinata!" pelan, Naruto jatuh diatas kericuhan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Rasanya begitu lelah hingga batinnya tersiksa.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Hinata bersamaku."_**

 _"_ _Aku akan menjemput-"_

 ** _"_** ** _Biarkan ia bersamaku. Bagilah ia denganku juga."_**

 _"_ _Akulah pahlawannya, Sasuke. Aku berhak memilikinya."_

 ** _"_** ** _Cih! Kau hanya mengambil posisiku, Naruto. Hanya sebuah kelicikkan belaka."_**

 _"_ _Jangan macam-macam padanya, atau kubunuh kau."_

 ** _"_** ** _Apa yang kau maksud dengan macam-macam adalah saling bersentuhan?"_**

 _"_ _..."_

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry buddy, but i can't.."_**

 _"_ _Kau-"_

TUT TUT TUT

* * *

"ARGGHH!"Berkali-kali Naruto mencoba menghubunginya lagi, namun nyatanya tak satupun panggilannya terangkat. Belum lagi, ponsel Hinata tidak bisa dihubungi. _Sialan_! Bayang-bayang apa saja yang mungkin Sasuke lakukan pada Hinata terlalu mengusik. Meski kantuk dan lelah merayapi menggerogoti seluruh hati dan tubuhnya, namun sulit jika pikiranmu terbang melayang di tempat lain.

"Hinata..."

Naruto bisa saja meraih Hinata dengan menghampiri apartemen Sasuke sekarang juga. Tapi satu hal menahan ia untuk tetap di rumah. Satu hal yang begitu menyebalkan.

 _Apa Hinata akan bersedia ikut dengannya?_

Ia tak kan mau memaksa gadis itu. Ia tak kan mau menukarkan segala kehangatan dan kenyamanan Hinata hanya untuk suatu pemaksaan. Yang ada Hinata akan menjauh, bahkan mungkin membencinya.

"Kembalillah segera.."

.

.

.

"Kau bertambah berat, Hinata."

"Salahmu membopongku segala. Padahal cukup bangunkan aku. Toh aku bukan kerbau!" Hinata berusaha menahan tawanya menatap pantulan wajah Sasuke di cermin. Jelas sekali Sasuke tengah kesal mendengar balas ucapannya. Namun didetik berikutnya ia acuh saja, lantas meraih sikat dan pasta gigi. Mulai menggosok-gosokkan benda berbulu itu didalam mulut. Mengikuti Hinata yang kini hampir selesai dengan ritualnya.

"Mengenai pertanyaanmu semalam, kurasa aku bisa menyanggupinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Um. Aku- aku juga merindukan Itachi- _nii_.."

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah!" Hinata menunduk memuntahkan air kumurannya di wastafel. Rasa serta aroma mint yang dingin menyapa membekas di rongga mulutnya. Dalam hening, Sasuke mengamati kegiatan Hinata yang menurutnya lucu dan menarik. Betah berlama-lama meletakkan matanya menatap gadis tomboy itu.

"Tentu."

"Aku akan menelpon pihak sekolah untuk memberi kita berdua ijin."

"Hn. Kuserahkan urusan itu padamu."

.

.

.

.

Tebak siapa yang absen bersamaan di kelas 11 A 3? Kasak kusuk terdengar disana sini. Menduga-duga adakah alasan khusus dibaliknya, atau hanya sebuah kebetulan? Dan coba tebak siapa yang tengah uring-uringan tidak jelas?

Naruto sekarang dalam keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik. Tidak penampilan, tidak juga dengan sikap. Semua yang menyapa dibalasnya dengan acuh tak peduli. Yang tak sengaja menabraknya karena berjalan tak tentu arah, habis kena omelan. _Padahal dia yang salah._ Satu hal yang luar biasa, dimana si pirang menghiraukan seruan Sakura. Bahkan menutup dirinya untuk tak bertemu dan menatap si _pinky_ secara langsung.

Naruto bak beruang.

"Sialan! Kau menculiknya, _teme?_ Licik." Gumamnya menggeretakkan gigi. Mencengkram kuat pensil hingga patang menjadi dua potongan yang sama.

 _BRAK-_

Naruto dengan cepat memasukkan alat tulisnya kedalam tas. Berdiri hingga kursinya bergoyang jatuh kesamping. Tak peduli pada semua yang menatapnya heran. _Akan kemana Naruto?_ Disaat pelajaran berlangsung, ketika semua mata tertuju menerima penerangaan, justru dengan enteng Naruto mengangkat tasnya, pergi.

Iruka mengepal kuat dengan empat siku-siku terbalik muncul diberbagai sisi kepala.

 ** _Kalau saja, pemilik sekolah ini bukan keluarganya, tak kan kubiarkan bocah itu pergi begitu saja._**

Pemuda itu melangkah lebar-lebar. Menyambar kuncinya dari saku, setengah berlari menuju mobilnya diparkiran.

"Tak kan kubiarkan.." alisnya menaut tajam dengan geraman tertahan. Menginjak gas kuat-kuat hingga mobil mewah itu berlari melajukkan dirinya. Kini ia sudah tak peduli, memaksa pun akan ia lakukan, jika itu berarti Hinata- _nya_ diambil. Dari lantai dua, Sakura menemukan pemuda kuning itu. Menatapnya lama lantas menunduk sedih.

 _Naruto..._

Naruto tak segan-segan menekan klakson. Ia ingin semua memberinya jalan! Titik. Tak ada seorang atau sebenda apapun boleh menghalanginya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _N-Naruto-kun? Kau yang membawaku k-kemari?"_

 _"_ _Ah? Itu- iya. I-iya. Aku menggendongmu tadi. Hehe."_

 _"_ _A-arigatou, Naruto-kun..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _A/N : SUDAH DIPUTUSKAN._**

 _Perbandingan penampilan Sasuhina : Naruhina_ _ **, 55% : 45% ^^ hehe.**_

Ah- arigatou minna! semua yang sudah mendukung fic dengan ** _Hinata yang OOC parahhhhh!_**

 ** _Ikutin terussss..._**


	4. Our sunshine

**'** **CAUSE YOU**

Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

 **M**

AU, Typo (s), **_OOC AKUT_**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-FOUR-**

* * *

 _"_ _K-kenapa kau harus memukulinya, Naruto-kun.."_

 _"_ _Dia mengejekmu, Hinata. Aku benci mendengar mereka mengejekmu. Apalagi dengan beraninya, di depan mataku." Hinata menghela napas. Telaten, membalut luka-luka pada tubuh Naruto, juga mengompres lebam-lebam yang ada. Sesekali Naruto meringis kesakitan, namun berusaha tetap terlihat baik. Mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, meski yang ada justru agak aneh._

 _"_ Daijoubu _, Naruto-kun.. m-mereka kan teman-temanmu sendi-"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak peduli!"Hinata tersentak menatap Naruto dalam, tersenyum lemah. Gadis berusia 13 tahun itu dengan halus merangkum kedua sisi wajah Naruto yang membiru menyedihkan dibeberapa tampat. Biji matanya bergerak-gerak nalangsa. Pelan menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya._

 _"_ _Tenanglah.." bisiknya lirih. Hinata tahu betul Naruto memiliki tempramen buruk. Pemuda pirang itu sering sekali berkelahi karena masalah sepele . Malah terkadang hanya sekedar melepas kemarahannya pada sang ayah yang jauh berada di negeri orang._

 _"_ _Entah kepada siapa lagi aku bisa mengadu selain kepadamu, Hinata.."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Jangan pergi dariku.."_

 _"_ _Aku tak kan pergi kemanapun."_

 _"_ _Berjanjilah untukku."_

 _"_ _Umh. Aku- berjanji padamu, Naruto-kun.."_

* * *

Kasar Naruto menyeka bening air mata, mengingat sepintas kejadiannya dimasa lalu. Masa dimana kelembutan melekat erat pada diri Hinata. Keanggunan serta perangainya yang begitu hangat. Tak ada raut keras seperti sekarang. Semua terganti, semua tertindas, semua terkikis. Jauh dilubuk hati si pirang, ia begitu merindu. Ia menginginkan Hinatanya yang dulu.

Namun apa daya, gadis itu memilih mengubah semuanya. Membentengi seluruh sikap lemahnya tanpa celah. Membelenggu dirinya sendiri, hingga tak ada yang mengenalinya sebagai Hinata si pemalu, si feminim, si ramah, si pemaaf, dan si – si lainnya. Hanya dalam kurun waktu satu tahun!

"Hinata.." Naruto makin memacu kecepatan berkendaranya. Menghiraukan amarah pejalan kaki dan kendaraan lain karena nyawanya serasa terancam. Bahkan menerobos lampu merah. Pemuda pirang itu sesekali menggeram karena tahu jarak ke tempat Hinata berada sekarang begitu jauh.

Bagaimana ia bisa yakin Hinata disana?

Satu kata. Satu Nama. Hanya- Sasuke.

* * *

 _"_ _S-sasuke-kun? Ne- Sasuke-kun!"_

 _"_ _Ah- i-iya?"_

 _"_ _S-sudah selesai 'kah?" Sasuke melepas pegangannya pada rambut Hinata. Berganti meremas lembut kedua bahu mungil anak gadis itu_

 _"_ _Um." Hinata meraih gumpalan rambutnya. Meremas-remas gulungan yang ada dengan gerakan lucu. Ini kali pertama ada yang mengikat rambutnya selain Hikaru, wajar saja Hinata agak merasa aneh. Lagi, bentuk ikatan rambutnya tak serapih sang ibu. Banyak helaiannya yang tak terbawa. Meski begitu, ia tetap menghargai niat dan usaha Sasuke._

 _"_ _Hinata-"_

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _"_ _Aku akan menggerakkan Uchiha beberapa hari lagi.."_

 _"_ _Menggerakkan? A-aku tak mengerti, Sasuke-kun.."_

 _"_ _Ah- tak apa. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap bersamaku. Hanya kau dan Naruto yang kupercaya."_

* * *

Ckiiit!

Naruto mencengkram kuat stir mobil. Gugup gemetar. Bagaimana tempat yang paling dibencinya kembali ia kunjungi. Lokasi yang mengubur sang ibu beserta semua kehangatan telapak tangan dan hatinya yang lembut.

Wajahnya pucat pasi. Terakhir ia datang, Minato- _ayah Naruto_ \- menariknya paksa, tentu dengan beberapa pukulan yang tak ringan rasanya di kulit. Seakan ikut terbawa bayangan masa lalunya, Naruto mengusap bahu. Disana letak sang ayah mencengkramnya kuat, begitu nyeri hingga berbekas serupa telapak tangan meski kini telah hilang. Tentu saja. Tapi luka lain-

 _Masih ada dan berbekas._

"Aku takut, Hinata.." Naruto meringis seorang diri. Sakit di hatinya terlalu berdenyut. Melirik kesana kemari , begitu sepi dan hening. Biji _sapphire_ nya menelusuri area pemakaman khusus tersebut. Pemakaman yang di spesialkan hanya untuk kalangan elit. Tak ada kendaraan selain kendaraan miliknya sampai sang biji menyipit menemukan satu, dipojok dekat pohon besar.

Tak salah lagi, itu mobil Sasuke.

Tak berpikir dua kali untuk keluar dari mobil, segera pemuda itu masuk melewati pintu pagar menjulang terbuka, untuk sampai ke area makam yang sesungguhnya. Beruntung hari menunjukkan cerahnya meski udara dingin berhembus sedang. Jika malam tiba, area ini akan berkabut dengan suhu yang tidak _biasa_.

Menapaki jalannya yang bergerinjal batu-batu kecil serta rerumputan hijau rapi, Naruto terus berupaya mencapai lokasi Sasuke. Pemakaman Uchiha ada di sebelah timur sedang pemakaman Uzumaki ada di sebelah utara.

Ratusan jejak kakinya membawa sang Uzumaki sampai pada tujuannya.

Itu Sasuke. Berdiri menunduk mengamati satu buah nisan yang Naruto yakini milik Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Sebuah kecelakaan naas yang menimpa keluarga itu, benar-benar menarik simpati siapapun. Bagaimana Sasuke menjadi seorang Uchiha terakhir dalam hitungan jam. Tak ada yang selamat, tak ada yang tertolong. Sasuke sebatang kara.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke menghidupi dirinya?

Sasuke itu jenius. Sepeninggalan seluruh anggota keluarganya, ia telah berusia 14 tahun. Dididik khusus dari Itachi mengenai seluk beluk berdirinya suatu perusahaan. Mengenalkan arti dari peluang, untuk mencapai kesuksesan.

Jangan berpikir Sasuke menerima itu begitu saja. Diusianya yang begitu belia, tentu ia menolaknya mentah-mentah. Merasa hal seperti itu tak kan digunakannya sekarang-sekarang. Tapi berterima kasihlah pada Itachi. Ia membujuk ini itu. Rayuan serta nasihat mengalir dengan sabar hingga Sasuke menerima beberapa. Dan lihat, semua usaha Itachi terbayar. Sasuke menerapkan apa yang diterimanya dengan baik. Sangat baik malah. Uchiha _group_ masih berjalan dengan seorang pemimpin perusahaan muda dan jenius.

"Dimana Hinata?" Sasuke melirik Naruto. Mendengus.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Katakan berengsek!" Sasuke diam saja, bahkan dengan semua cengkraman penuh emosi Naruto di kerah bajunya.

"Aku tak kan mengatakan apapun, karena memang aku tak tahu ia kemana." Balasnya ringan dan tenang.

"Ia kesini bersamamu, kan!"

"Ya.." Naruto perlahan melepas cengkramannya. Mundur beberapa langkah lantas berlari. \

 _Jangan bilang kalau-_

Naruto mengepal kuat, makin cepat mengayuh langkah kakinya.

Lari lari dan terus berlari. Tak peduli jika ia melewati ratusan makam tanpa ada rasa hormat sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Hiks.. hiks.."_

 _"_ _Sasuke-kun? Naruto-kun, ada apa?" Hinata mengusap-usap_ raven _Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan. Gadis itu takut jika kedua sahabatnya berkelahi seperti yang sudah sudah._

 _"_ _Kurasa ia kelelahan, Hinata. Ia meringisi kepalanya terus."_

 _"_ _K-kau sakit, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mengangkat wajah penuh air matanya. Tampangnya kusut dengan dasi longgar , kemeja berantakan dan jas yang teronggok di atas tanah._

 _"_ _Tidak... seperti kata Naruto, aku hanya kelelahan. Menjadi pemimpin perusahaan benar-benar menguras tenaga.. " Sasuke menarik garis senyumnya keatas, diikuti Naruto. Keduanya jelas memberi tanda pada Hinata bahwa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semua baik-baik saja. semua aman terkendali. Mau tak mau gadis itu terenyuh. Menekan dadanya menahan haru. Menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. Sebening air mata jatuh secara tak sadar._

 _"_ _Ne, Hinata..." Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Mengangguk bersama._

 _"_ _ **Kami menyayangimu..**_ _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

DEGH!

Keduanya menghentikan langkah serta saling berdiri menghadap . Hinata mengenakkan gaun selutut berwarna hitam pekat berenda dengan bagian bawahnya yang mengembang beraksen _brukat_ sambil memeluk sebuah mantel abu-abu. Rambutnya tergerai cantik, bergerak searah hembusan angin.

 _Amethyst_ nya nampak terkejut menemukan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Lagi, ditempat yang ia tahu betul, begitu pemuda itu hindari. Ini sangat- _mustahil_.

"Naruto.."

"..." Naruto menatap makam ibunya dari kejauhan. Ada sebuket bunga - nampak segar tetimpa cahaya.

"Ah- maaf. Bukannya aku lancang karena datang tanpa seijinmu, Naruto. Selagi aku disini, aku ingin mengobrol sedikit dengan ibumu. Mengabari anaknya yang tumbuh dengan baik bersamaku." Hinata tersenyum lemah. Ada jejak air mata disana. Naruto mengepal kuat.

"..."

"Kau- kenapa kau disini. Kau bolos ya!" Hinata berkacak pinggang marah. Sekilas mirip sekali dengan Kushina- _Ibu Naruto_. Bahkan pemuda itu tak sadar menganga dalam sekian detik.

"Naru-"

BRUK!

"H-hey!"

"..." meski Hinata ingin menjauhkan tubuh besar itu dari tubuhnya, namun gemetar ini sama dengan gemetar Sasuke semalam. Rasanya terlalu jahat jika ia melepas bahkan mendorongnya.

"Naruto.."

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Hanya dirimu. Tak ada Sakura dan gadis manapun. Aku menyerah." Hinata harus menahan air matanya dengan sekuat tenaga dengan semua kata yang terlontar manis dari bibir tipis seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Betapa hatinya menghangat dalam sekejap. Hinata baru akan bersuara ketika satu lagi kehangatan menyelimuti bagian belakang tubuhnya. Kehangatan dengan aroma yang begitu khas dan maskulin. Ini aroma tubuh Sasuke.

Menoleh kebelakang, benar saja. Disana berdiri dengan kokoh, Sasuke. Ikut merengkuh tubuh ramping Hinata yang tinggginya tak seberapa.

 _"_ _ **Kami menyayangimu**_ _."_

* * *

Hinata mendongak keatas. Dari taman rumah Naruto, langit nampak teduh dengan sinarnya yang tak menyilaukan. Ditambah lagi, satu pohon besar menaunginya dalam bayang-bayang hitam bercelah. Helai indigonya bergerak sedikit. Angin memainkannya halus, tanpa permisi. Gaun hitam masih melekati tubuh. Kedua telapak tangannya, lembut membelai dua surai dengan dua warna yang berbeda. Pelan, menunduk menemukan dua kepala melelapkan diri diatas pangkuannya. Sisi kiri, Naruto. Sedang sisi yang lain, Sasuke. Begitu manja dan manis. Ini pernah terjadi. Ini dulunya sering terjadi. Hinata tersenyum mengenang memorinya dimasa lalu.

"Apa aku terlalu berubah untuk kalian..."

.

.

.

 _Mereka hanyalah tiga bocah biasa yang tumbuh bersama. Mengenal kata remaja dengan sendirinya. Saling berbagi mengisi kesepian, mengakar dimasing-masing tubuh dan hati. Mengerti akan jalur hidup yang menyedihkan, tak membuat mereka goyah. Saling menguatkan, saling menopang, saling percaya._

.

.

.

* * *

"Sasuke,, lagi-lagi kau memotongnya asal!" Naruto melirik kemarahan Hinata, sedang dirinya tengah mengaduk-aduk sup dalam panci. Terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang merengut sedih karena dimarahi.

"Jangan menertawaiku, _dobe_."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, _teme_. Hahaha. Sana, urus tomatmu dengan benar." Sasuke mendengus. Diam-diam Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. Akhirnya kedua pemuda itu saling melempar ejekannya kembali. Serasa sudah lama sekali Hinata tak menemukan kejadian seperti ini.

"Ne, Hinata. Kami minta hadiah kami karena membantumu membuatkan makan malam."

"Huh?"

.

.

.

 _"_ _Ne- Hinata, kami meminta hadiah kami karena membantumu membuatkan makan malam."_

 _"_ _E-eh? Tapi- t-tapi kan, kalian yang m- "_

 _"_ _Kami hanya minta ini."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

CUPH!

Hinata membuka kembali kedua matanya yang semula terpejam, menerima dua kecupan disisi kiri dan kanan pipinya. Ia tak menolak, ia tak berontak. Rasanya memang terlalu ekstrim menerima perlakuan seperti ini, mengingat usia mereka telah menginjak angka 17 tahun. Tentunya mereka telah mengenal batas mana yang tak boleh dilewati. Namun apa daya, mengenang satu buah memeori saja efeknya bisa begitu dahsyat. Lihatlah dua pemuda itu kini menorehkan senyum bangganya.

"Hinata, kurasa supnya sudah matang." Hinata meraih uluran sendok Naruto untuk mencicipi. Mulai menyeruput kuah setelah meniupnya sedikit. Menyecapnya sambil berpikir.

"Hmh. Kurang garam sedikit, Naruto. Kemarikan garamnya." Gesit Naruto menyodorkan garam dalam toples. Terus mengamati kegiatan Hinata yang menerka-nerka, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Mulai mengaduk sup serta sekali lagi menyesap kuahnya .

"Yosh! Sempurna."

"Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Aku pun." Hinata mendengus. Dengan sabar, menyuapi masing-masing satu sendok kuah sup. Nampaknya tak ada masalah, semua mengangguk setuju dengan rasa yang Hinata buat."

"Enak."

"Hm." Ujar Sasuke menambahkan.

"Sasuke, tolong angkat."

"Hn." Sasuke siap dengan dua sarung tangan mengangkat kedua sisi gagang panci. Membawa sup tersebut keatas meja makan. Naruto menyusul bersama Hinata dengan membawa serta beberapa menu pelengkap.

"Huaaa _sugoiii_!" Naruto menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Makanan yang tersaji terlalu menggugah selera. Segera melepas apronnya, diikuti Hinata dan Sasuke. "Mari makan!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : minna. Ini pair sudah saya tekankan bahkan di summary. NaruHinaSasu. Dan porsi penampilan dalam fic 55% untuk SasuHina dan 45% untuk NaruHina. Pasti akan ada saja adegan kedua pairing itu di fic ini. Saya gak tahu endingnya bakal naruhina atau Sasuhina, karena ini barusaja dimulai. kalau kemarin condong pada Sasuhina di chap keli ini mungkin lebih banyak naruhinanya. hhe-

Yosh! saya gak mau adanya perang pair disini. Karena saya tahu, baik Naruhina maupun Sasuhina cinta damai bukan? Minna, saya mohon pengertiannya sekalian. Demi Hime kita tercinta..

Arigatou gozaimasu!


	5. You

**'** **CAUSE YOU**

Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

 **M**

AU, Typo (s), **_OOC AKUT_**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-FIVE-**

 _Persisnya sebelas tahun lalu..._

 _Meski pemalu dan suka menyendiri, banyak yang mau mengenalku. Banyak yang mau berbagi waktunya padaku. Mereka tak mempermasalahkan sikapku yang tertutup. Mereka tak peduli pada diriku yang suka bersembunyi dari keramaian. Mereka mengertikanku apa adanya karena inilah diriku. Inilah aku. Aku hanyalah bocah biasa dengan nama yang sederhana~_

 ** _"_** ** _Hinata! Kami ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu. Boleh?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _T-tentu saja..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeay...!"_**

 _Selamat datang waktu.._

 _Tak kutahu, hari itu Tuhan tengah menyalamiku dengan kenyataan..._

 _Ada Seki, Tanaka, dan Ryouta. Kami berempat saling bergandeng tangan memasuki gang rumahku. Bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Semua lagu yang kami semua tahu lirik serta nadanya. Tak ada yang mendahului, kami seirama dan serasa. Namun kadang pula Seki lupa beberapa kata hingga kami tertawa bersama._

 _Masuk sedikit, maka rumahku akan terlihat. Rumah sederhana bercat biru muda. Ada banyak bunga yang ditanam Kaa-san disana. Ah- betapa indahnya. Aku selalu betah menatap taman yang Kaa-_ san _buat sendiri. Warna warni yang tertata dengan cantik. Bukan hanya aku yang mengaguminya. Bahkan tak sedikit tetangga memuji keahlian kaa-_ san _yang satu itu._

 ** _"_** ** _Hinata, itu mobil siapa?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _M-mobil?"_** _aku sadar, dipekarangan rumah ada sebuah mobil. Mobil? Sangat jarang sekali sebuah mobil masuk kedaerah ini. belum lagi yang se-mengkilap dan se-mewah itu. Diliputi berjuta tanya, kakiku bergerak sendiri. Tak sadar, kulepas kedua genggaman dimasing-masing lengan. Aku tahu mereka diam saja dengan tingkahku. Lebih kepada mengamati._

 _Meski aneh, namun rasanya ada yang mengganjal. Sebuah rasa sesak dan tidak enak. Gelisah dan cemas mendesak pelipisku berkeringat dingin._

 ** _"_** ** _PERGI!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Dimana, Hinata! DIMANA!"_** _kudengar suara-suara serak teriak itu makin menyentak telinga seiring langkahku yang mendekat. Gejolak debar jantungku menyundul permukaan, kutekan dengan takut-takut._

 _Tuhan, kudengar Kaa-san menangis._

 _Tuhan, kudengar Kaa-san berteriak._

 _Tuhan, kudengar Kaa-san kesakitan._

 _Katakan siapa yang datang itu, Tuhan..._

 _Kenapa ia melukai Kaa-san..._

 _Kuintip celah pintu yang terbuka. Kutatap lama situasi yang terjadi. Banyak perabotan rumah yang jatuh berserakan. Pecahan benda-benda kaca yang Kaa-_ san _koleksi. Kubulatkan mata menatap seorang pria menjulang mencengram rambut Kaa-san yang indah. Menariknya kasar hingga biji mataku makin membulat, menemukan beberapa helaiannya tercecar ke lantai._

 ** _"_** ** _KATAKAN! DIMANA HINATA, HIKARU!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Untuk, apa! Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Huh? Ia milikku!"_** _ringis Kaa-_ san _berusaha melepas cengkraman yang ada._

 ** _"_** ** _Ia juga milikku!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Bukankah kau bisa mendapatkannya lagi dari wanita itu! Jawab aku, Hiashi!"_**

 _Tuhan, boleh kukatakan suara Kaa-san seolah akan habis?_

 ** _"_** ** _Cih! Aku sudah bercerai dengannya."_**

 ** _"_** ** _..."_** _diantara keheningan yang mereka buat, kutekadkan membuka pintu yang sebenarnya telah terbuka membuat celah._

 ** _"_** ** _K-kaa-san...?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _!"_**

 _Aku berdiri mematung ketika sorot mata pria itu nampak menyelidik menemukanku dihadapannya. Dengan gerakan lemah ia melepaskan cengkraman rambut Kaa-san. Berjalan kearahku dengan gerakan pasti._

 ** _"_** ** _JANGAN KAU SENTUH DIA, HIASHI!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hinata.. Kau Hinata?"_** _guratan wajahnya berubah lembut. Bahkan ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas. Aku terpana untuk beberapa saat. Seakan aku menatap senyumku sendiri. Garis lengkung bibir itu begitu sama dengan yang kumiliki._

 _Rambutnya yang panjang diikat dengan rapi. Aroma tubuhnya kuat namun hangat dan menyenangkan. Kutatap terus ia, sambil mendongak. Kuremas tali tas gendongku karena ada getar disana._

 ** _"_** ** _K-kenapa paman menyakiti K-kaa-san..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hinata aku ini-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan dengarkan dia, Hinata!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _DIAM KAU! Hinata, aku ini Tou-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _HIASHI!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _K-kau bukan Tou-sama..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _K-Kaa-san bilang, Tou-sama begitu lembut dan penyayang. K-kaa-san bilang, Tou-sama begitu perhatian bahkan menunggu kelahiranku. K-kaa-san bilang, Tou-sama tak pernah berteriak karena begitu t-tenang.. Kaa-san bilang, Tou-sama.."_**

 ** _"_** ** _T-tou-sama sudah tidak ada..."_** _kulihat ia tersentak bahkan memundurkan selangkah tubuhnya kebelakang. Kulihat ia menunduk menutupi sisi wajahnya yang berair mata. Apa pria itu menangis?_

 _Tuhan, meski kusangkal namun aku yakin sekali ia ayahku. Kami tidak mirip memang, namun rasa ini terlalu mengganggu. Sorot mata itu menyiksa hatiku. Tuhan, jika tak kulihat ia menyakiti Kaa-san, pasti aku sudah berlari memeluknya._

 ** _"_** ** _Hikaru- kau membesarkannya dengan terlalu baik.."_** _ujarnya lirih. Aku tak mengerti._

 ** _"_** ** _..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi denganku, kuyakin anak itu akan jauh lebih baik. Kehidupannya akan jauh lebih layak. Bersiaplah. Nikmati waktumu dengannya. Jangan terkejut jika kau temukan ia hilang begitu saja..."_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pindah. Jauh. Bersembunyi._

 _Uchiha Sasuke. Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto Uzumaki._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Biar kubantu." Hinata melirik Sasuke yang kini juga telah berbalutkan sarung tangan khusus untuk mencuci piring. Tak peduli pada ekspresi terkejut sekaligus penolakan yang gadis itu tujukkan. Menghela napas, Hinata mengangguk angguk setelahnya. Jika Sasuke yang membalur busa pada cucian kotor, gantian Hinata yang yang membilas. Sesekali pemuda itu jahil menempelkan busanya pada lengan Hinata. Namun yang membuatnya lucu adalah, ia melakukannya dengan raut datar bagai robot. Kaku seakan terkontrol dengan sendirinya. Mau tak mau tentu saja Hinata harus menggeleng sambil menahan tawanya. Sesekali juga membalas perbuatan Sasuke.

"Kau setuju dengan rencana Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"..."

"Ah- aku memang sudah begitu lama tak mengunjungi kediamanku yang dulu. Kalau begitu, aku juga bertanya padamu, kau setuju dengan rencana Naruto?"

"Tentu. Nii- _san_ pasti akan senang.." Hinata melirik Sasuke, kembali mengangguk. Lemah. "Tapi- aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Hinata.."

"Naruto pasti punya niat baik untuk ini semua.." Hinata tersenyum lebar, menatap lurus kedepan. Ada sebuah jendela yang terkunci namun tirainya belum tertutup, selagi mencuci piring, kita juga bisa sekaligus melihat pekarangan rumah Naruto yang luas dan ditanami berbagai pohon dan bunga.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?" _amethyst_ itu melebar. Sasuke menekan lembut bibirnya di atas bibir Hinata. Cukup lama hingga lidahnya mulai menelusuri permukaan. Memiringkan kepala demi melahapnya lebih jauh. Sensasi bibir Hinata memang luar biasa. Ranum, merekah- dengan segala kegilaan aroma mint yang menguar manis. Sasuke tak menuntut lebih. Hanya ciuman lembut namun penuh penghayatan.

"!"

"Ternyata- memang rasanya, telah jauh berbeda."Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang melongo parah. Bahkan gadis itu lupa bagaimana caranya berkedip. Apa katanya? Sasuke berkata seolah ia pernah mencicipi bibir Hinata. Sungguh, Hinata bukan si pikun yang akan melupakan kejadian semacam itu. Jadi ia yakin betul ini kali pertama Sasuke menciumnya. Tapi- dari pernyataannya tadi..

"Hoi!" Hinata berjengit bahkan reflek menampar pipi Naruto. "Agh~! Betapa teganya dirimu, Hinata!"

"Kau mengagetkanku, _bodoh_!" Naruto meringisi pipinya menelisik Hinata yang terengah tiba-tiba.

"Biasanya, orang kaget sampai segitunya, berarti tengah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak benar- hm? Apa yang kau lakukan..."sengaja Naruto berbisik meniup-niup kecil telinga kanan Hinata. Jahil.

"Jangan berlagak seolah-olah kau seorang dukun, Naruto." Hinata mendengus. Melepas sarung tangannya agak kasar, lantas menggantung benda itu disamping yang Sasuke pakai tadi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mengepal kuat. Memorinya jelas telah merekam apa yang gadis itu lakukan bersama Sasuke tadi. Semua nyata, tak ada unsur kesalahpahaman, semisal ada debu masuk ke mata. .

* * *

Hinata menggigiti ujung pensilnya dengan kerutan di dahi. Sesekali menggaruk pipi atau puncak kepala. Berpikir keras. Tak jarang juga kedua tungkai kakinya berpindah-pindah posisi. Kadang menyilang. Kadang melebar. Kadang menutup. Kadang menyila keatas kursi.

" _Gezz_ \- menyebalkan sekali.."

 _Lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang menyebalkan!_

"Perlu bantuan?"

"!" Hinata tahu ia sempat terlonjak tadi. Namun segera ditahannya untuk tak mengeluarkan pekikan. Tanpa menoleh- masih tetap fokus pada deretan angka, didorongnya kepala Naruto dari sisi cuping kanan. Bisikkan tadi tentu saja mengganggu.

"Lebih bodoh mana, kau dan aku.."

"Kejamnya.."

"Naruto. Kusarankan kau kembali ke kamarmu. Tak lama lagi Sasuke pasti akan kemari, sadar kau menghilang."

"Tapi aku ingin _menidurimu_.."

"CIH!" Naruto terkekeh geli. Jahil kembali menurunkan tubuhnya, membungkuk- mengendus telinga Hinata sampai akhirnya menyesap dan menggigiti. "Hentikan, Naruto!" pemuda itu tak tinggal diam. Segera ia menangkap tubuh Hinata. Menutup seluruh rontaan kasar yang gadis itu tujukkan. Berhubung tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, ia dengan mudah menaklukkan Hinata. Bahkan menghentikkan histeris suaranya dengan bekapan.

"Kau mengganggunya, _dobe_.." Naruto melepas hisapan. Berbalik, mengagungkan _smirk_ nya.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya pengganggu disini?"

"..."

"..."

"Tak ada satupun dari kalian yang tidak menggangguku." Sasuke dan Naruto melongo menemukan Hinata bangkit dari kursi membawa serta ponselnya. Nampaknya gadis itu tengah menerima satu panggilan hingga menjauhi keduanya.

"Hey. Kau mau kemana, Hinata. Hey!"

" _Urusai_ , Naruto..." Naruto mendengus, sedang Sasuke meliriknya tak suka- masih pada posisinya yang menyender pada daun pintu sambil bersidekap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah- tawaranmu benar-benar tepat waktu, Tenten. Aku akan kesana."

 _"_ _..."_

"Ya. Tidak masalah. Ini masih pukul sembilan. Aku masih bisa berkendara dengan bebas." Liriknya pada jam dinding.

 _"_ _..."_

"Baiklah. _Bye._ "

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Sasuke." Menggeretakkan gigi, secepat kilat Sasuke menarik Hinata untuk segera menghentikkan langkahnya. Mencengkram lengan itu kuat. Menatap Hinata tajam sekaligus dingin.

"Aku kemari karena kau ada disini. Aku kemari karena takkan kubiarkan Naruto menyentuhmu."

"..."

"..."

"Berhenti me-"

"Kalau kau membandingkanku dengan Naruto karena masa lalu, berarti kelakuanmu ini benar-benar salah..."

"Masa la-"

"Aku-yang-menyelamatkanmu."

"A-apa?"

* * *

 _Sasuke melempar berkas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli. Itachi bahkan tersentak menemukan adiknya bisa berbuat demikian. Dalam hening ruang berAC yang tenang dan senyap, Itachi menatap Sasuke lama- sedang anak laki-laki itu mengalihkan wajahnya kesisi jendela besar yang mengibas tirai akibat hembusan angin lembut._

 ** _"_** ** _Pergilah.."_**

 ** _"_** ** _..."_**

 _Tanpa menunggu perintah yang kedua, segera Sasuke berlari meninggalkan ruang kerja Itachi. Pemuda tampan itu-Itachi- menghela napas dengan torehan senyum halus._

 ** _"_** ** _Kau telah menemukan yang penting dalam hidupmu, Hm? Berjuanglah untuk menjaganya.."_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Naruto-kun pasti kesakitan lagi.." Hinata dengan sabar mengorek-ngorek batu. Memilah mana yang akan dibawa dan dimaksud Jiraya sensei. Tugas geografi. Katanya. Gaun selutut berwarna kuning cerahnya telah basah dibagian ujung. Tersapu aliran sungai yang mengalir dengan cukup tenang. Rambutnyapun demikian sama nasibnya. Faktor membungkuk. Lagi- tak ada Sasuke, tak ada yang membantunya mengikat._

 _"_ _A-apa Naruto-kun baik-baik saja..?" harusnya ia mencari batu dengan Naruto. Harusnya ia sekarang bersama anak lelaki bersurai kuning itu. Namun nyatanya yang terjadi, ayah pemuda itu datang dan merusak semua kesenangan yang ada. Menarik Naruto paksa untuk segera pulang tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ah- jangan lupakan kekasaran pria itu._

 _Hinata juga tak bisa meminta Sasuke datang karena ia tahu si Emo tengah belajar bersama Itachi yang entah mengenai materi apa- Hinata tak tahu menahu._

 _"_ _Ah- ketemu. Ini untuk Sasu- KYA!" Hinata tergelincir batu. Jatuh dengan posisi telentang yang otomatis mengakibatkan kepalanya terhantam batu yang lain._

* * *

"Aku yang membawamu ketepian! Aku yang menungguimu disana, namun kau tak kunjung sadar. Aku meninggalkan Itachi-nii karena tahu kau akan ke sungai seorang diri!" Sasuke berujar berapi-api. Terengah dengan bola matanya yang bergerak-gerak cepat.

"Tapi Naruto- "

"Ia mengambil posisiku! Ia menggantikanku!"

"Naruto bilang-" Hinata masih saja menggeleng. Lemah tak percaya. Baru ia akan berbalik, si pirang datang dengan wajahnya yang berubah bingung menemukan atmosfir aneh.

"!"

"Hinata?"

"..."

"..."

"Naruto, kau bohong padaku?"

"A-apa?"

"Yang menyelamatkanku dulu- Sasuke-k-kun...?" Naruto serasa hatinya ngilu. Ketakutan serta debaran jantungnya begitu nyeri. _Hinata paling benci pada pembohong- sekecil apapun kebohongan yang dibuat._

"Hinata, ini tak seperti-"

"Aku paling benci, seorang pembohong!" potong Hinata menahan hentakan suaranya yang keras. "Tentu kau tahu betul soal itu..."

"Hinata-"

" Tou-san membohongiku, Naruto! Ia tak pernah mati bahkan hingga detik ini. Kaa-san membohongiku, dengan janjinya untuk terus bersamaku! _Seki, Tanaka, dan Ryouta._ Mereka berbohong untuk menjadi temanku selamanya...~! Kenapa semua senang membohongiku..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

CERITA HINATA AKAN TERUS BERLANJUT.

Arigatou minna.. untuk yang menunggu dan ingat mengenai cerita tertunda ini. Author sedang tertimbun waktu ini dan itu *curcol.

I lop yu pul minna! Ehe-


	6. Tonight

**'** **CAUSE YOU**

Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

 **M**

AU, Typo (s), **_OOC AKUT_**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-SIX-**

 ** _Tuhan,_**

 ** _Hanya kepada cinta aku berlutut.._**

 ** _Hanya kepada hati aku berendam tangis.._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" Lepaskan , aku!"

Gadis itu reflek berbalik sambil menaikkan kedua lengannya keatas. Menghindari arah cengkram Naruto yang justru mengudara. Pelan mundur dengan riak air matanya yang mulai tak lagi tertampung. Berulang kali ia menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. Luka dan kecewa dirasanya tanpa ampun.

Titik-titik hujan membasahi bumi. Mulai deras seiring waktu. Hinata menyisir rambutnya yang menghalangi, kebelakang. Mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan isak yang coba ditahan.

"Kenapa baru sekarang..." bisiknya serak.

Sasuke menunduk. Tahu akan kata-kata Hinata bermaksud padanya. Merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban, Hinata makin memundurkan dirinya dan berbalik pergi. Naruto baru akan menyusul ketika bahunya tercengkram kuat.

"..."

"..." tanpa sepatah katapun mereka sadar. Inilah waktu dimana Hinata harus menenangkan diri.

.

.

.

Hentak suara _heals_ nya menggema di lorong. Semua terpana. Semua takjub tak berkedip. Pakaian super minim gemerlap berwarna hitamnya, menerawang hampir polos. Belahan payudaranya yang menggiurkan, paha mulusnya yang menggoda, perut ramping dan datar, kaki jenjang tak bernoda, bibir seksi berpoles lipstik pucat, garis mata yang dibuat tajam serta kuat, _softlense_ bening, tak lupa helai rambutnya yang tergerai dibuat agak bergelombang diujung.

Semua terlihat- _mahal..._

"Terima kasih untuk pakaiannya, Tenten. Kau selalu tahu seleraku."

"Tentu."

Tenten pun tak kalah saing. Ia dengan segala ke _seksi_ annya, nampak tak tanggung-tanggung untuk diperlihatkan. Semua hampir terekspos sempurna. Jauh lebih berani.

" _Let's play, honey_.."

"Hn."

Hinata tersenyum miring. Ia memang butuh semua keremangan malam ini. Ia butuh pelampiasan mengenai _sakit hatinya._

Memasuki klub lebih dalam lagi, tak sedikit yang mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata. Menggoda merayu, minta ditemani. Satu yang Hinata lakukan untuk sekedar menanggapi. **_Smirk_** **.**

Melangkah anggun dan pasti ke arah meja bar. Menaiki salah satu kursi tinggi yang tersedia. Memesan _vodka_ sambil sesekali melirik suasana klub yang penuh dan sesak. Semua asik berdansa. Senggol sana senggol sini, acuh tak peduli. Entah itu sengaja, maupun ada niatan didalamnya. Tenten ada diantaranya. Gadis cepol China itu langsung dikerubungi banyak pria, tepat ketika langkah kakinya masuk bergabung. Hinata memperhatikannya sebentar lantas berbalik- berpangku dagu, menunggu minumannya datang.

"Sudah terlalu lama, Dj Hina tak kemari..."

"Hn. Aku bahkan tak ingat pernah kemari, Hidan.." pria itu terkekeh geli mendengar candaan Hinata yang menyakitkan. Meletakkan pesanan gadis itu dengan satu kedipan jahil dan menggoda.

"Seperti biasa, kau nampak- begitu _lezat_.."

"CIH!"

"Ahahaha. Selalu kau, yang berhasil menolak rayuanku."

"Hey, pak tua! Sadari umurmu itu!"

"Ssttt.. tak kan ada yang percaya omonganmu itu, sayang.." Hinata menatap Hidan sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ada kerutan kesal disana. Jelas, karena pria itu dengan berani menempelkan jempolnya di bibir Hinata. Mencuri-curi kesempatan.

"Ehhem! Bisa lepaskan benda menjijikkan ini, tuan?"

"Ah- kesengajaanku..." Hidan menarik jempolnya kembali. Mengecup mesra serta mengulumnya berlebihan.

"Kau- menjijikkan.."

"Tapi banyak yang mengantri serta memujaku, sayang..'

"CIH!" Hinata tak lagi menanggapi Hidan, karena pria itu sendiri mulai sibuk melayani pesanan lain. Namun tak sekali dua kali Hidan memberi kode, entah kecupan, kedipan, wajah _keenakkan_ , jilatan bibir, dan- lain sebagainya. Hinata cukup terhibur hingga kekehan gelinya tak sadar menyertai. Mulai menyesap minumannya dengan gerakkan sensual.

"I-itu, DJ Hina..."

"Maksudmu, DJ yang itu?" Hinata terganggu. Agak menyentak gelasnya keatas meja, gadis itu berbalik menatap dua gadis 'SOK SEKSI' dibelakang sana.

"Hooo- lihat siapa ini _. Disc jockey_ ku yang tercinta, hm? Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu, sayang..." amarahnya menguap. Ia kedapatan dua orang rupawan. Satu diantaranya hampir sebaya, Gaara Sabaku. Ia cukup tahu pemuda merah itu, karena sering melihatnya selama di klub. Dulu. Seorang penakluk wanita, katanya. Entah sudah berapa wanita yang berhasil menemukan tubuh Gaara terekspos sepenuhnya. Satu lagi, Jiraya. Selaku pemilik klub. Pria yang menyapa sekaligus memberi satu kecupan ringan di pipinya tadi.

"Yo! Bermainlah untuk kami,sayang. Gelar DJ terfavorit masih ada padamu. Ah- dan folder rahasiamu masih tersimpan disana."

"Hn. Jika anda memaksa... Jiraya- _sama._ "

"Jawabanmu selalu menyenangkan hatiku, sayang..." Hinata mendengus geli. Turun dari kursinya, diekori mata Gaara yang menatapnya menilai dan ingin tahu.

"Kau ingat, DJ Hina- Gaara?"

"Tentu. Wajah secantik dan tubuh semenawan itu tak kan kulupa..."

"Hmh.. kau benar."

Sepanjang langkahnya yang mempesona, Hinata dijadikan sorotan lampu. Semua menatapnya ingin tahu. Tak sedikit yang terpekik, terkejut. Menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Itu DJ Hina.. astaga! Ia kembali!"

Satu suara disambut sejuta kemeriahan. Semua bersorak mengagungkan namanya. Menyambut kedatangannya dengan antusias.

Dan ia sampai juga dihadapan meja kuasanya. Menatap satu persatu _sound_ _system_ yang telah lama ia tinggali sambil mengenakan satu buah _headphone_ . Ada _CD_ _Decks (CD Player), Turntable, DJ Mixer_ , Perangkat Komputer, dan _Serato Scratch Live DVS_. Lihai mencari-cari folder yang tertutup rapat didalam laptop. Beberapa musik disimpannya disana. Hasil olah mencampur-campur adukkan aliran. _Genre_ Musik yang Hinata anut sendiri adalah _Trance_ dan _House music_. Namun, mengenal namanya- Hinata lebih terkenal pada aliran _Trance_.

 _Trance_ berarti suatu keadaan ketika di alam bawah sadar. Sesuai namanya, musik _trance_ ini mampu menghipnotis, menyalurkan perasaan sedih dan senang dengan begitu baik. Sensasi emosional ini tercipta melalui kombinasi berbagai ritme dan _layer_ musik, dengan melodi dan vokal yang _repetitif_. Ah- jangan lupakan alurnya yang naik turun. Tak tanggung-tanggung Hinata sendiri mengambil gaya bermusik seorang pe DJ aliran Trance handal asal _Hamburg-_ Jerman, Neelix. Tidak sepenuhnya- hanya saja sebagian besar inspirasinya berasal dari sana.

" _Night_ , _Minna_! DJ Hina disini!"

Penonton makin antusias. Tak sanggup menahan gelora panas di tubuh. Aliran darah Hinata terpacu mendengar seruan hebat sebagai sahutan. Senyumnya mengembang. Mekar, merekah. Terus berkumandang dengan _microphone_ yang tersedia.

"Siapa yang akan tidur malam ini!?" kali ini semua penonton menolak mentah-mentah. Siapa juga yang akan melelapkan diri dengan hentakan musik yang akan didengar nanti. Terlalu membuang-buang waktu.

" _So. Keep calm and listen. Shake your body, guys..!"_ Hinata bersiap. Setelan lagu yang dipilihnya telah menggaung. Intro dengan tempo lambat. Makin cepat dan semakin cepat. Para pengunjung memejamkan mata, mengikuti alunan serta alurnya yang naik turun. Bergoyang, berteriak keasikkan.

Makin menggila dan terus menggila. Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. Ada rasa bangga, tahu semua menyukai hasil kerjanya. Ikut bergoyang sambil sesekali menari-narikan jemarinya diatas _turntable_.

" _Enjoy, Tonight!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Yang Hinata tahu, sang ibu telah tiada. Dimana-mana ada kobaran api yang belum padam sepenuhnya. banyak mobil pemadam kebakaran dengan sirinenya yang memekakkan telinga. Hinata berdiri dengan tubuh berbalutkan pakaiannya yang telah kering. Memandang kejadian naas tersebut tanpa berkedip._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kaa-san!"_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kaa-san... kaa-san..." Hinata bergerak gelisah. Tubuhnya bergetar, mencengkram selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh.

"Hinata? Hey, _wake up- honey.._ "

"U-umh.."

"Hinata...?"

"T-tenten.." gadis cepol China itu tersenyum lemah. Sekarang pukul delapan pagi dan lihat, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berganti pakaian. Kantung mata menghiasi keduanya. Bagai panda. Hinata bahkan menahan tawanya sejak sadar keadaan.

"Kau nampak buruk sekali, Tenten."

"Jangan mengejekku sebelum kau lihat sendiri rupamu sekarang..."

"Ahahaha. Aku yakin jauh labih baik darimu."

"Huh... terserah.."

"Kau ahaha-"

BRUKK!

Hinata masih mempertahankan tawanya. Bahkan mengeras, meski satu bantal telah menabraki wajahnya dua kali. Tak mau berhenti juga, kini gadis cantik itu berguling-guling diatas kasur. Ada kelegaan yang tak mampu dijelaskan. Melalui tawa ini, melalui semua ringan suaranya.

"Tenten, kau mau kemana?"

"Mandi."

"Kau marah?"

"Ya."

* * *

"Huh, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana membawamu kemari jika tak ada makhluk tampan itu.." Hinata tersedak roti isi. Buru-buru meraih gelas berisi air putihnya. Menenggak hingga tandas tak bersisa. Ia sadar, ia lupa satu hal yang TERAMAT penting.

"M-makhluk?"

"Gaara Sabaku."

"Gaara..?"

"Hn."

"M-membawaku?"

"Hn."

"..."

"Kau mabuk, Hinata! Baru kali ini aku melihatmu sampai seperti itu." Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya menghindari tatapan mematikan Tenten. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja cara pandang Tenten terlalu menusuk. Seolah mengorek hati untuk berucap dengan sendirinya.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Tenten."

"AKU, memandangmu seperti biasa, Hinata. Hanya saja, kali ini memang ada yang salah. Kau-bersalah. Kau ter _sugesti_ oleh ulahmu sendiri."

"T-tidak.."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan. Sedepresi apakah masalahmu. Dan jangan kau pikir aku tak lihat bekas air mata ketika kau datang, malam tadi. Kau- menangis?"

"Tadi malam hujan, Tenten. Kau salah lihat.." elak Hinata, menyuap kembali sarapannya. Mengunyah pelan dan masih tak berani bersitatap dengan Tenten.

"Baiklah. Aku tak memaksa. Tapi paling tidak, yakinkan aku untuk tak terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu.." Hinata mendengus kesal. Menarik napasnya dalam sebelum angkat bicara.

" _Everything is Fine. No matter. And Don't Worry about me."_

"Meski kau bilang begitu, aku belum bisa tenang.."

"Agh! Terserah kau saja, Tenten.." erang Hinata frustasi.

.

.

.

.

Gadis cantik itu menatap satu persatu sayuran segar dengan sorot mengantuk. Ia baru tidur empat jam, dan benar-benar membutuhkan kasur sekarang. Dalam hati agak menggerutu karena Tenten justru tengah bermimpi lagi sekarang. Salahkan status penumpangnya.

"Huh.. rasanya aku bisa pingsan, jika terus begini.." Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Menguap sekali, mengerang setelahnya. "Agh.. pusing..."

GRAB

"Aku akan menunda pertanyaan, tapi tak ada penolakkan. Ikut aku, Hinata."

"S-Sasuke?"

.

.

.

.

 ** _Tenten, mau tahu apa masalahku?_**

 ** _Aku- a-aku mencintai pemuda yang salah selama ini..._**

 _"_ _Biar aku yang menemaninya, Sasuke..."pemuda emo itu menoleh pada Naruto. Sudah terlalu biasa menemukan Naruto yang babak belur. Lihatlah, segala lebam disekitar wajah dan goresan luka disudut bibirnya._

 _"_ _Kenapa aku yang harus pergi?"_

 _"_ _Hinata akan jauh lebih aman bersamaku. Setidaknya aku tak pernah menjanjikannya sesuatu hal yang tak bisa ditepati seperti dirimu."_

 _"_ _Tapi Hinata tahu aku akan belajar bersama Itachi!"bela Sasuke menaikkan suaranya,_

 _"_ _Sadar, Sasuke! Hinata mengharapkan kehadiranmu."_

 _"_ _Ya lalu, aku sekarang disini!"_

 _"_ _Akan jauh lebih baik jika kau benar-benar tidak datang. Jangan menggantungkan hatinya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Sasuke bertopang dagu. Ada kerutan kesal karena gadis itu justru melelapkan diri dihadapannya. Lihatlah air liur bahkan menetes sempurna. Sasuke dengan lembut menarik _sweeter_ Hinata yang turun. Bukan apa-apa, gadis itu hanya mengenakkan tank top dibaliknya. Tentu ia sadar betul sejak tadi ada saja yang mencuri pandang kearah mereka. Tepatnya kearah kulit Hinata yang putih bersih.

"Hinata, aku tebak semalam kau berada di klub malam itu 'kan?"

"..."

"Maaf.." pelan Sasuke mengusap helai rambut Hinata yang agak kusut. Ada kasih sayang disana. Semua pengunjung kafe yang melihatpun bisa tahu. Terlalu jelas.

Sasuke tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menyentuh rasa sakit gadis itu sekarang. Membelai tangis yang jatuh semalam. Merengkuh getar tubuhnya yang menyakitkan.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menahan perasaan ini. Rasanya aku ingin mengikatmu. Benar-benar mengikatmu." Bisik Sasuke tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 ** _Aku menyukai Naruto_**

 ** _Karena ia penyelamatku._**

A/N:

Holla minna! Hua- up kali ini termasuk cepet yah? Ya ya ya? Tapi wordnya- ehhem, mohon dimaklumi.. author lagi ketiban masalah. namanya juga manusia. *GakAdaYangNanya

Yosh, kali ini Nono hanya ingin memperjelas status BITTER. Belum ada kepastian kapan di up, masih sibuk mengatasi kekacauan alur yang ada. Hey! Apa gak ada yang sadar kalo fic itu alurnya berantakkan, bertabrakkan dan lain sebagainya? Ahahahaha*miris . termasuk untuk khususnya disini, salah satu penyemangatku- **DE CHAN** - _Gomen ne, belum bisa dilanjut... Nee masih kurang yakin... hihi *watados_

Yo! Itu aja, chap kali ini semoga kalian suka. Tak lupa mengucpkan terimaaaaaa kasih untuk semua dukungan. dan OH IYA! Gaara cuma selingan aja ko ^^Nono pamit..

Salam ketjup

nononyan


	7. Hinata Hyuuga

**'** **CAUSE YOU**

Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

 **M**

AU, Typo (s), **_OOC AKUT_**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-SEVEN-**

Naruto diam menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Raut wajah pilu dengan kepalan kuat meninju sesaknya hati. Ngilu. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan karena pada kenyataannya Hinata dalam keadaan menjauh serta patut dijauhi. Ada benang tipis yang sengaja Naruto ulur namun tak kan pernah diputusnya. Bukan, Naruto menyangkal jika ini CINTA. Karena pada dasarnya ini lebih dari itu. Rasa butuh pada sosok gadis indigo bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Hanya Hyuuga Hinata yang Naruto punya. Mengertinya bagai Tuhan.

Berlebihan?

.

.

.

 _Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto. Ketiganya melangkah beriringan. Memadu satu tawa bersama. Satu rasa bahagia yang serupa. Hinata mengeratkan pegangan kedua telapak tangan berbeda pemilik. Tersenyum lebar dengan rona merahnya yang manis dan menggemaskan. Umurnya 14 tahun saat itu._

 _"_ _Hinata-chan?"_

 _"_ _Ya?"_

 _"_ _Mau temani aku bertemu Kaa-san?" Hinata nampak gelisah seketika. Diliriknya Sasuke yang menatapnya lantas mengangguk mengerti. Hinata balas tersenyum. Naruto yang tahu ada udang dibalik batu, menyipit curiga. Resah hinggap. Ada apa sebenarnya._

 _Adakah yang ia lewatkan?_

 _Hey, Naruto jelas tak suka keadaan seperti ini. Terkucilkan._

 _"_ _Hinata?"_

 _"_ _Ah- umh, tentu Naruto-kun."_

 _"_ _Aku tak kan memaksamu jika ada rencana lain.."_

 _"_ _i-iie.. aku akan menemanimu." Naruto tersenyum miris. Hanya kepada Hinata ia lemah dan meminta. Hanya untuk secuil kasih yang teramat berarti. Betapa menderitanya. OH! Naruto bisa saja mengeluarkan sisi naifnya. Berkata untuk membatalkan ajakan tadi. Namun ini lain, berontak hatinya ingin melakukan tindak egoisme._

 _Naruto benci tapi- inilah yang ia mau.._

 _"_ _Naruto-kun.."_

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _"_ _Pukul berapa?"_

 _"_ _Bersiap saja. Aku akan datang." Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepala._

 _"_ _Aku mengerti," Hinata berhenti, menghadap Naruto dan Sasuke. Menatap lekat-lekat dua wajah yang dikasihinya dengan penuh cinta. Hinata, sungguh Hinata ingin menaungi dua anak kesepian didepannya. Ingin selalu mengukir sebuah kata atau makna bahwa semua baik-baik saja. semua selalu dalam keadaan aman. Meski sosok ayah sebagai pelindung tak parnah ada. Meski sosok seorang ibu telah tiada. Meski sosok kakak, saudara sedarah dan secinta hilang begitu saja tertelan kerasnya skenario yang Kuasa._

 _Hinata berjanji untuk selalu mengukir kebahagiaan Naruto dan Sasuke. Membagi dan terus belajar bagaimana menyalurkan perhatian hangat yang sesungguhnya._

 _Ia bukan seorang ibu, ia bukan seorang ayah, ia bukan juga seorang kakak laki-laki. Tapi TUHAN! Ijinkan ia menjadi seseorang yang berarti. Bagi dua adam kesepian ini.._

 _"_ _Akan kutunggu.." Naruto mengangguk dengan cengirannya yang khas. Berhubung jalur ke pemakaman umum kompleks mereka lebih dekat dari rumah Hinata, jadi setelah berganti pakaian, Naruto akan kembali mengambil jalur ini._

 _"_ _Hey, Sasuke. Tunggu!" Hinata menatap sayu dua kawan terbaiknya. Entah kenapa, Hinata selalu suka keakraban Sasuke dan Naruto. Sepintas saling bermusuhan namun nyatanya? Ada yang erat dan tebal saling mengikat. Hinata percaya, selalu percaya- bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto merupakan takdir Tuhan untuk saling mengisi kekosongan diantara keduanya._

 ** _Dan Hinata-_**

 ** _Bagi Sasuke dan Naruto..._**

 ** _Hinata ialah wadah kekosongan mereka._**

.

.

.

"Apa saja yang kau beli?" Hinata menghela napas lelah. Membiarkan Sasuke menumpukan dagunya diatas puncak kepala, membiarkan Sasuke menancap-nancapkan keruncingan dagunya disana ketika ia bicara.

"Sayuran." Balasnya ketus. Hinata benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan tingkah manja Sasuke sekarang. Mengejarnya keluar dari cafe, membuntutinya sampai ke parkiran dan kini, mencegahnya untuk naik kendaraan pribadi milik Tenten yang ia bawa. Sebuah mobil BMW keluaran- cukup lama.

"Umhh. Tak ada tomat untukku?"

"Tak ada tomat untuk seorang pembohong."

"Kau masih-"

"Aku-benci-seorang-pembohong." Sasuke meminggirkan tumpuannya. Agak menganga menahan sakit. Melepas kepergian Hinata dengan kecewa. Punggul kecil dengan sua bahu mungil mulai menjauh.

Haruskah ia membiarkan Hinata pergi begitu saja? meninggalkannya lagi dalam hampa berlapiskan kenyataan yang palsu? Tidak, Sasuke tak akan lagi sembunyi!

TIDAK AKAN!

Hinata baru memasukkan kepalanya sampai sebuah tarikan keras menyentak tubuh sintal yang ia punya untuk kembali keluar. Hinata terkejut? TIDAK! Tapi-

HINATA TERKEJUT BUKAN MAIN.

Sasuke mendorongnya kuat ke sisi mobil.

"Lihat dan biarkan aku melakukan ini. Setidaknya biasakan rasanya."

"H-huh?"

Sasuke maju memagut bibir pucat Hinata dengan gerakan pasti dan tergesa. Segera menyesap kuat-kuat apa yang ia damba dan impikan setiap menitnya. Gerakannya kian tak terkendali. Meski ada rontaan minta lepas. Meski serbuan tinju lumayan keras menghantam dada bidangnya Sasuke belum mau berhenti. Hinata harus tahu perasaannnya selama ini. Mau atau tidak.

"Sasu!"

GRAB

DUAGH!

"Ku umumkan bahwa mulai sekarang, kita musuh Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata membelalak hebat. Menatap Sasuke yang tersungkur jatuh dan Naruto yang terengah, secara bergantian. Bibir agak membengkaknya membuka sedikit.

"Naruto, kau-"

"Ikut, aku. Biar mobil ini kuurus nanti."

"Lepp-!"

"HINATA!" Hinata sempat tersentak kaget sampai memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit akan bentakan serta kerasnya cengkraman Naruto, namun dua detik setelahnya segera berontak lagi. Ia bukan benda dan ia tak kan mau ditarik secara kasar begini.

Tidak bisa diterima.

"Lepaskan dia, berengsek!" Hinata terpekik. Sasuke barusaja menarik kerah baju belakang Naruto secepat kilat. Dan sebuah layang tinju mendarat telak mengenai wajah si pemuda kuning.

"Ayo bertarung.." lirihnya menantang. Hey, jelas saja Naruto terpancing.

.

.

CAUSE YOU

.

.

Pipi Kiri Sasuke membiru. Pipi Kanan Naruto bernasib serupa. Pipi Kiri dan Kanan Hinata merah padam.

"Jangan harap aku akan diam." Hinata melenggang pergi. Menaiki mobilnya yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk ditumpangi. Lihat saja, pintunya terbuka lebar-lebar semenjak insiden tarikan paksa Sasuke dan Naruto barusan. Hinata mendelik menang kebelakang. Kedua belah pipinya masih memerah marah. Meninggalkan dua pemuda tampan meringis kesakitan. Kali kesekian Naruto dan Sasuke saling melirik pada perih tamparan di wajah masing-masing. Tahu dan sadar kesakitan mereka sama kadarnya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Dobe."

"Tentu saja, Teme. Aku belum membalas soal ciumanmu pada Hinata tadi."

"Ah- yayaya."

.

.

.

 _"_ _Cantik." Hinata merona malu. Sudah tentu ia mendengar bisikkan tak sadar Naruto tadi. Telinganya masih sangat berfungsi._

 _"_ _A-ayo kita berangkat, Naruto-_ kun _."_

 _"_ _Tentu.." Hinata telah mengganti seragam sailor abu garis hitamnya dengan gaun hitam sepanjang pertengahan betis. Rambutnya ia ikat longgar dengan pita merah sebagai hiasan. Sederhana namun begitu manis dan lucu. tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan pipinya memanas tanpa alasan._

 _"_ _Bunga itu- untuk ibuku?" Hinata mengangguk._

 _Ada sebuket bunga mawar putih. Hinata sengaja memetik beberapa tangkai dan dirangkainya dari taman Hikaru untuk ia bawa._

 _"_ _Arigatou..."_

 _"_ _Um." Naruto menarik Hinata, menggenggam jemari mungil sang gadis dengan erat dan hati-hati. yah, satu kebiasan yang begitu manis. keduanya mengambil langkah seiringan. Naruto sengaja menyempitkan jarak kedua kakinya supaya kaki-kaki pendek Hinata mampu menyejari. Dan Hinata sengaja melebarkan sedikit kakinya untuk tak terlalu membebani cara Naruto melangkah yang biasa. Saling mengerti. Saling memahami._

 _Pelan Naruto melirik Hinata yang tersenyum sumringah menatap kedepan._

 _"_ _Kau begitu berharga.."_

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _"_ _Ah- t-tidak." Naruto gelagapan. Membuang wajahnya kesisi lain._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke melempar ponselnya ke sisi entah sebelah mana ranjang. Menyusul menjatuhkan tubuhnya lumayan keras. Ada bunyi helaan napas kasar sampai rasanya benar-benar keluar dari hati. Sasuke menutup wajahnya sebagian. Membayangkan lagi sepintas kejadian tadi. Tepatnya, diparkiran supermarket 24 jam. Tentang adegan ciuman itu dan- perkelahian hebatnya. Sungguh pertengkaran sekeras tadi baru sekali ini terjadi.

Semakin dewasa justru kian kekanakan.

"Dobe... akulah pahlawannya... yang pembohong itu kau." Sasuke bangkit, terduduk dengan posisi kepala menekuk suram. Mengamati telapak kaki berbalutkan sepasang sandal kain. Meremas sejumput rambut bagian depan, mencengkramnya pelan.'

.

.

.

 _"_ _Hmm hmm hm hmm hmm..."_

 _Senandung ringan dari salah satu karya Tuhan. Sasuke bersyukur memiliki satu. Tentu Sasuke bersyukur. Ah ralat- ia teramat bersyukur. Diliriknya Hinata yang menengadah pada langit sore yang teduh. Wajah tenang itu-_

 _Agh- sulit menjelaskan kecantikan Hinata saat ini._

 _"_ _Ada yang kau pikirkan?"_

 _"_ _Umh."_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _"_ _Naruto-_ kun _.." Sasuke diam menerima belaian kasih Hinata di helai rambutnya yang mencuat. Otak dan matanya berpikir untuk sesaat._

 _"_ _Di pemakaman tadi, Naruto-_ kun _lagi-lagi menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit melihat Naruto-_ kun _menangis? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk tak lagi melihatnya menangis, Sasuke-_ kun _.." Sasuke bangkit dari posisi ternyamannya. ia mengerti keinginan Hinata . ia sangat tahu betapa Hinata menyayangi Naruto dan dirinya. Kedua lengannya terulur. Membiarkan Hinata menangisi nasib Naruto yang kesepian tanpa seorang ibu. Tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya bergetar. Hinata beberapa kali coba menahan dengan menggigiti jari jemarinya namun sadar tak kan berhasil._

 _"_ _Naruto-_ kun _merindukan ibunya, Sasuke-_ kun _..."_

 _"_ _Aku mengerti.."_

 _"_ _Tidak, Sasuke-_ kun _. Kita berdua tidak mengerti. Karena keluarga kita utuh..."_

 _"_ _Hmh. Kau benar. Aku- aku tak mengerti perasaan Naruto.."_

 _Sore pukul lima. Hinata dan Sasuke pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Setelah bermain air sebentar di sebuah sungai yang entah apa namanya. Gaun Hitam yang masih Hinata kenakan basah kuyup dibagian ujungnya. Padahal niatan awal mereka ke sungai hanya untuk membersihakan wajah Hinata yang berbekas tangis. Tapi hancur ketika Sasuke menariknya turun dan bermain._

 _Tap tap tap_

 _Orang-orang berlarian. Hinata bahkan kedapatan tubuhnya terdorong mulus dan akan jatuh kalau saja Sauske tak menangkpnya segera._

 _"_ _Kebakarannya hebat.." Hinata yang mendengar seruan seorang penduduk kompleksnya mulai mempercepat langkah. Melepas pegangan Sasuke karena ia-merasa-takut-tanpa-kejelasan. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Hinata serasa ringan. Mampu berlari cepat tanpa peduli jika ia menubruki orang-orang disepanjang jalannya._

 _"_ _Hinata!" Sasuke berlari menyusul. Hinata berada jauh didepan. Tak satupun seruannya menghentikan tubuh mungil itu untuk berdam lebih dulu._

 _"_ _Hinata!"_

 _Kerumunan kian banyak dan menggerombol mengelilingi setiap inchi rumahnya. Rumah Hinata Hyuuga. Kaki-kaki Hinata lemas seketika._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Yang Hinata tahu, sang ibu telah tiada. Dimana-mana ada kobaran api yang belum padam sepenuhnya. banyak mobil pemadam kebakaran dengan sirinenya yang memekakkan telinga. Hinata berdiri dengan tubuh berbalutkan pakaiannya yang telah kering. Memandang kejadian naas tersebut tanpa berkedip._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kaa-san!"_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_


End file.
